Arrebatando el Destino
by Dantrlan
Summary: Brat Bermer en un intento de obtener paz siendo un prototypo decide huir de Manhattan y llega a Kuo en donde consume a Hyodu Issei tomando su lugar, así como su destino, el cual ahora cambiara brutalmente... Categoria M por violencia y gore... por ahora
1. Cuando todo empezó

Oh hola a todo el mundo, supongo que me presentare soy el buen Dantrlan, claramente soy nuevo en todo esto y es mi primer fic, espero que le den oportunidad, una mezcla de prototype situado varios años después de los sucesos de Protoype 1, como pueden ver Mercer no fue el único prototipo en el inicio cuando libero la bomba biológica y nunca se enteró ya que Bermer nunca dio señales de existir, ya que se mantuvo oculto por mucho tiempo, en los siguientes capítulos, se mostrara como consigue los poderes de prototipo como Mercer además de que al avanzar cambiara su personalidad, por lo que Issei pervertido no existirá, este Issei (cuando claro tome su lugar), será sin duda diferente, alguien misterioso y distante, claro advertiré desde ahora que este Issei no será siervo de Rias… lo lamento pero no me agrada esa idea, además de que Issei será muy poderoso claramente y es difícil que lo maten, así que no le veo el motivo por el que Issei sea su siervo, su personalidad se irá viendo más adelante, espero que les guste.

Lo del harem no está previsto por ahora, ustedes dirán, y pensare que hacer. Sin más disfruten del primer capítulo!

Por cierto no soy dueño ni de Prototype ni de DxD.

**ARREBATANDO EL DESTINO**

**Capitulo Uno – Cuando todo empezó**

**Punto de vista de Issei **

MI nombre ahora es Hyodou Issei, vivo en Japón específicamente en la cuidad de Kuo siempre preguntándome que soy… quien soy, o si aún estoy vivo…

Mi nombre alguna vez Brat Bermer fui un joven de 19 años común y corriente… o por lo menos lo era hasta que comenzó todo.

Antes que nada, no soy de aquí como pueden verlo yo vivía en Manhattan tenía otra vida, era "alguien más"

Un día en la cuidad de Manhattan el caos se desato, un loco terrorista dejo caer una bomba biológica en una estación de trenes… y fue el comienzo del infierno, cuando esa bomba explotó, todo comenzó….

**Hace un par de años.**

En esos momentos me encontraba caminando de regreso a mi casa, después de un día muy aburrido en la universidad…

"Ahhh que aburrimiento" Suspire cansado, realmente porque razón es tan duro la universidad Dios! Es tan aburrido!, pero es algo que no puedo evitar… "Ahhh" suspire de nuevo, mientras me dirigía a comprar mi boleto para subir al tren.

Compre mi boleto y me dirigí a sentarme para esperar mi tren pero algo paso… de repente un hombre extraño salió corriendo, era alto, tenía unos janes azules, zapatos oscuros y capucha que no dejaba ver su cara… fue algo extraño, no me inspiraba confianza y sinceramente sabía que algo andaba mal…

"ALEX MERCER DETENTE Y RINDETE" Por lo que escuche este hombre se llama Alex Mercer, porque simplemente no puedo tener un día tranquilo?, acaso me odias?, que falta, que ese loco sea una especie de terrorista?... Oh la ironía…

De repente este hombre lanzo con fuerza un tubo con un extraño líquido y el caos se desato…

**Tiempo Después**

Abrí los ojos y me levante tambaleando… Que Rayos le pasaba a ese tipo por dios!, está loco?... mientras divagaba me di cuenta que todo alrededor cambio y también yo, pero ignore la última parte…

"Pero que…?" Fue lo único que pude mencionar, en frente de mi yacía algo que solo en mis fantasías más raras podía encontrar, ¿qué rayos paso?

A mis ojos se encontraban… "cadáveres"… si cadáveres, muchos, muchos y muchos cuerpos tirados y sin vida, que paso?, sentí que debía de sentir náuseas y vomitar todo lo que había comido, pero… nada… nada, no sentía nada, ni una mínima molestia, veía los cuerpos tirados, desmembrados, las vísceras e intestinos esparcidos como si fuera una película de terror de algún tipo, pero no estaba en frente mío y no sentía absolutamente nada…

"Pero que rayos me pasa?, soy acaso tan insensible acerca de la muerte, rayos eran personas!" Me reprendía a mí mismo pero no servía de nada… me sentía igual, me detuve y deje pensar en eso, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es buscar respuestas, que paso aquí?, y que me paso… Así que con eso en mente Salí del lugar.

**Horas más tarde.**

Pues así comencé camine y camine, una vez que salí del subterráneo… bueno no fue muy bonito, también habían cadáveres… camine y divise a alguien, aparentemente un hombre, o eso parecía de espaldas tambaleándose… ESTABA HERIDO DEBO AYUDARLO, eran mis pensamientos y con esas palabras corrí en su ayuda…

"Hey señor está bien?" Me acerque a el tratando de ayudarle pero él no respondió, seguía callado, quería ayudarle pero que podía hacer?

"Mmmm señor?... está bien?, necesita ayuda?" Me acerque despacio a él para ayudarle… pero claramente nada sale como esperaba…

"Grrraaaa" Esa "persona gruño como si fuera un animal y se dio la vuelta… ahora que lo vi, no sabía que pensar, eso no era humano, era una especie de monstruo humanoide con su piel destrozada y abultada… como dicen en las películas errr zombis?, si! Zombis, era un puto zombi! Y ahora qué hago… yo instintivamente retrocedí solo para tropezar y caer de trasero, en eso el zombi se abalanzo sobre mi…

"Ahhh aléjate de mí! ALEJATE" Intente retroceder solo para darme cuenta que estaba sobre mí, que hago? No hay nadie es solitario, maldita sea! Porque tenía que ir ayudar a alguien que no conocía, que acaso soy estúpido o qué? No, no quiero morir no! No… QUIERO VIVIR! Y LO ARE!

"Pelee" contra el zombi en un acto desesperado no sabía lo que hacía había cerrado los ojos, que estúpido verdad?, o bueno hasta que sentí algo extraño y abrí mis ojos y lo que vi no me agrado…

Había ensartado mis manos en su cuerpo, mas especifico en su corazón, como lo hice no lo sé, quizás fue un acto de supervivencia, por la adrenalina del momento la verdad no lo sé, pero no termino ahí, oh no para mi confusión y terror descubrí como de mis brazos salían enormes cosas que parecían gusanos, pero no lo eran zarcillos que empezaron a "consumirlo" o de esa forma que le llame, prácticamente lo destrozo y lo absorbió, con terror me di cuenta y un dolor de cabeza entro en mí y literalmente obtuve sus recuerdos…

Este hombre había regresado del trabajo pero algo lo ataco y después todo negro, supongo que se convirtió en esto, pero que fue lo que hice?, que rayos hice lo consumí?, me lo comí?, sacudiendo mi cabeza continúe mi camino, no iba a llorar, aunque sentí un poco de pena por el pero ya no podía hacer nada, ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir a este mundo…


	2. La Perdida del significado de mi destino

Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo… y pues lo he hecho un poco más largo, a continuación mostrare un poco de su nueva vida después de la infección.

**Capitulo Dos – La pérdida del significado de mi vida.**

"Y ahora qué hago?... ahhh" deje escapar un suspiro de desesperación, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, desde que consumí a ese zombi muchos otros han aparecido y me han perseguido, y pues bueno, que hice… Salí corriendo, no estaba listo para morir, no morí cuando me ataco ese zombi no moriré ahora.

Seguí corriendo tratando de perderlos, pero no podía! Maldita sea son veloces!, que carajos no se supone que los zombis eran lentos?, estos parecen corredores olímpicos, me es difícil perderlos, y en mi desesperación me dirigí a un callejón esperando que las paredes estrechas me ayuden… que estúpido verdad?, porque elegir un lugar tan estrecho en vez de correr libremente?, no lo sé, tal vez el pensamiento de huir me nublo el sentido?, supongo que debe ser eso…

"Rayos!, porque rayos tenía que ser un callejón sin salida!" No pude más y grite esas palabras al viento, no podía hacer nada, porque?, acaso moriré aquí?, devorado por un montón de cadáveres andantes?, no lo creo, debo sobrevivir… justo en esos momentos en mi mente paso un flash de memoria…

"Papa… Mama" Susurre esas palabras… estaba claro MIS PADRES!, deben estar vivos, lo sé, debo encontrarlos, no puedo morir aquí!, debo ir con mi familia.

Me levante y dirigí una mirada desafiante a los zombis… pero no podía hacer nada ellos se acercaban lentamente, como cuando un animal va a comenzar a jugar con su presa antes de devorarlo completamente… mi determinación tembló por un momento, pero debía hacerlo, mis padres me esperaban…

Retrocedí unos pasos, hasta que me topé con la pared, que determinaría mi inminente fin… un fin que no aceptaría, me di vuelta e intente escalar la pared, para mi sorpresa me encontré que mis dedos literalmente se enterraron en el concreto y no me dolía… que pasa?, acaso ya no soy humano…?, comienzo a creerlo ahora…

Olvidando esos pensamientos trepe y trepe lo más rápido que pude, que sin duda fue muy rápido, ya que no tarde mucho y para mi última sorpresa… si ya nada puede sorprenderme, vamos?, locos terroristas?, zombis?, supe fuerza?, consumir? Bah!, es mejor no darles tantas vueltas al asunto, así será mejor… me di cuenta de que no me había cansado… bien definitivamente no soy humano, respirando profundamente me senté en los conductos de ventilación del edificio que escale y me puse a pensar un poco antes de volver a continuar…

"Mama… Papa… estarán bien? "esos eras mis pensamientos lanzados al viento, no podía saberlo, no… tendría que ir a ellos, pero está muy lejos… nosotros vivíamos al sur oeste de la cuidad, pero estoy cerca de central park, vaya sin duda muy lejos, pero simplemente como llego?, solo corro y ya?... supongo que no hay de otra…

Me levante y fije mi vista hacia central park… "ughh", no me agrado lo que vi, los "zombis" estaban devorando a las demás personas supervivientes, pero ya no le di importancia, fije mi vista hacia donde se encuentra mi casa respire hondo para la hazaña que tenía en mente…

Con una última bocanada de aire corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia otro edificio… si es lo que tienen en mente, iba a saltar de edificio en edificio, estoy loco?, tal vez pero algo me dice que funcionara, no sé qué pero… es como si lo supiera, es como si mi cuerpo me li dice… dice que poder hacerlo, así que solo acepte me impulse y salte.

"Wahhhhhhh", eran mis gritos cuando salte, que idiota fui me matare… pero rayos! Tremendo salto, literal me eleve varios metro en el aire, fueron alrededor de 8 a 10 metros, pero ahora que lo veo… como rayos aterrizare!

"Ahhhhhhh!" grite, y bueno…. Me estrelle con el edificio al que disponía saltar, pero… no dolió, porque?, debería haber muerto…

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esto, ahora debería aprender a obtener mejores aterrizajes, me levante y continúe corriendo…

**-Varias horas después-**

Ya pasaron varias horas, estoy cerca de casa… que alegría, podre ver a mi familia de nuevo!, todo este tiempo de viaje no me detuve… fui por los tejados para evitar a los zombis… y de paso evitando a los helicópteros… claro porque si me ven saltando así, no cabe duda que me mataran…

A lo lejos podía ver mi casa…

Di un último salto con más fuerza calculando para poder aterrizar en la entrada, si… con estas ahora aprendí un poco a calcular la fuerza de mis saltos… claro que aún me estrello, pero no es como si voy a morir por estrellarme un par de veces jejej

Al caer cree un cráter que mando a volar todo, rayos! No quiero llamar la atención!, que idiota… entre a mi casa para ver si encontraba a mi familia y para mi gran alivio hay estaban…

"Hijo?", Mi madre pregunto, yo no pude hacer más que asentir felizmente…

"Hijo!" Mi madre se abalanzo a mi llorando… no pude sentirme más feliz en mi vida, estaba con mi madre de nuevo… no permitiré que ellos salgan de mi vida de nuevo…

"Hijo…" Ahora era mi padre, solo asentí mientras abrazaba a mi madre… me di cuenta, de que aunque mi padre siempre fue un tipo duro, aun así nos amaba a ambos…

"Estoy de vuelta familia" Esas palabras salieron tan naturales de mi boca… la felicidad de ellas fue grande, no podía compararla con nada…

Respire profundo y me dirijo a sentarme aun con mi madre en brazos… ya se calmara jeje a veces mama es muy sobreprotectora, no pude pensar esas palabras con diversión amo mucho a mi familia…

"Mama, Papa vamos a sentarnos ok?"… tome la palabra para aligerar el ambiente y también necesitaba descansar… bueno no físicamente pero mentalmente era diferente y claro necesitaba un descanso.

"Claro" Fue las palabras de mis padres…

"Hijo, me entere de la noticia, que paso?, estas bien?" Suspire, finalmente llego el interrogatorio aunque no les culpo… son mis padres después de todo, asi que me limitaba a responder con una risa que denotaba que estaba cansado.

"No lo sé mama, estaba en la estación hasta que llego un hombre y tiro un tuvo con un líquido rojo con negro… y después todo es oscuridad, pero estoy bien no te preocupes" le respondí…

"¡!" Vi a mi mama tensarse al escucharme y me abordo enseguida….

"Mijo, estas bien, seguro no pasó nada?", pregunto a punto de llorar… rayos! Me parte el corazón ver a mi madre así!... pero en esos momentos mi padre interrumpe.

"Amor… no te preocupes, no pasa nada verdad hijo?", asentí con la cabeza a su pregunta… no me importa si estoy muerto no lo diré, mientras mi madre se tranquilice.

"Si papa no pasó nada, estoy bien" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y los abrase a ambos…

"Lo importante es que estoy con ustedes… mama… papa, todo estará bien…" Repitiendo esas palabras en mi mente, dudaba que eso pase, pero defendería a mis padres con todo lo que tengo de ser necesario…

[En estos momentos se está poniendo en cuarentena la cuidad de Manhattan por favor se les pide a todos los habitantes no salir de sus casas, estamos en una situación muy crítica, se les agradecería que siguieran las instrucciones…]

Mis padres estaban tan perdidos entre nuestra pequeña reunión familiar que no prestábamos atención, hasta que se mencionó ese punto importante…

Nos levantamos y sentamos en el sofá frente al televisor para escuchar atentamente las noticias…

"Toque de queda?", pregunto mi papa un poco confundido, por lo que me he dado cuenta que aún no sale a la luz la infección… estúpidos, así solo ira peor.

[Por lo que se ha declarado el toque de queda, se les ruega no salir de sus ca aghhh!]

De repente se muestra en el televisor un infectado atacando al hombre que daba las noticias…

[AHHHH] Se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, dios… ahora todo el mundo se dio cuenta del problema… esto será un caos, medite para mí mismo, ahora tengo que proteger a mi familia… pero como lo haré?.

"Dios… que es eso?" Escuche a mi mama hablar con voz temblorosa… perdón mama pero habrá que acostumbrarse y sobrevivir… lo último lo pensé con amargura… espero poder proteger a mis padres.

"No lo sé amor… pero no es nada bueno" mi padre abrazo a mi madre por la espalda mientras decía esas palabras… claramente estaba muy confundido en esto… y muy atemorizado.

"Bueno…" intente cortar el ambiente tenso… "creo que será mejor irnos a descansar papa, estoy cansado y todo este jaleo solo me a estresado más, que tal si nos vamos a dormir ya?"

Aunque en realidad no este cansado físicamente, realmente necesitaba descansar mi cabeza… todo esto es demasiado para un solo día… solo quiero acostarme y dormir profundamente…

"Si será mejor hacerlo…" termino mi padre… gracias papa… en realidad todos necesitamos un descanso…

"Está bien… me iré a dormir, buenas noches papa… buenas noches mama" y con esas palabras me dirigía a mi cuarto…

"Hoy sí que ha sido un día muy duro"… me encontraba acostado ya en mi cama a punto de dormirme, no tarde mucho y caí en un profundo sueño, con una última cosa rondando en mi mente…

"Que pasara ahora?"

**Varias semanas después…**

A pasado una semana desde que regrese a casa, la infección aún no ha llegado a casa, pero podría decirse que las cosas están tranquilas… claro si tranquilo le decimos a que todo estallo en caos y la delincuencia subió demasiado en estos días, pero fuera de eso estuvo normal…

Me encontraba de regreso a mi casa, traía las compras para la semana, al menos los locos que roban aún son pocos, al parecer no todos han perdido la cabeza…

A unas cuadras de mi casa… sentí que algo malo pasaba… no… por favor que no sea algo malo…

Anteriormente ya había sentido alago así, cuando Alex Mercer soltó el virus, momentos antes sentí que pasaría algo… espero que no pase nada…

Me precipite a los edificios y corrí a ellos y subí… esperaba ver desde alto, para ver qué pasaba y bueno…

El virus se extendió hasta aquí… rayos!

Pero… algo me llamo la atención, eran unos monstruos diferentes a los infectados normales… eran una mezcla de perro oso mutante, era grotesco y se dirigía a mi familia…

Claro si no contábamos a los militares que disparaban a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que se mueva…

Salte y me diriji hacia mi casa… cuando llegue entre rápidamente y….

"Mama, Papa?!

Entre sin hacer ruido, escuche pasos… pasos que parecían ser botas de combate especializadas… camine despacio perdido en mis pensamientos, sobre qué hacer si mis padres no se encuentran.

Camine y me apegue a la pared y me encontré con varios militares en la sala de mi casa.

"Aquí pelotón 0325 de la Black Watch, perímetro asegurado no hemos encontrado rastros del experimento N°2 Nombre Código "Pariah".

Así mismo otro militar entro al cuarto con un folleto y se lo entrego.

"Señor, William Barton Roger y Mary Kenneth Keller regresaron a Gentek, pero no encontramos rastros de su hijo, que hacemos"

El militar leyó el informe que le fue traído, camino unos momentos y se sentó… ajeno a todo ellos, Brat estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que ellos decían, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado a lo que ellos mencionaron de sus padres.

Que tenían ellos que ver con esa organización Gentek y la Black Watch, él nunca supo sobre lo que hacían sus padres, pero asumió que tenían trabajos normales, nunca dieron señales de ser científicos o nada parecido.

Su mama a simple vista era un ama de casa muy centrada en eso, su familia, era cariñosa y amable, hacia las tareas del hogar, comida todo, hasta era un poco gruñona con él y su padre cuando no hacían caso, o traían problemas, maldita sea que daba miedo cuando pasaba eso!

Su padre por otro lado, daba la impresión de trabajar en alguna empresa, claro que tenía un aire sofisticada y orgullosa, aun así era diferente con él y su madre, era amable y protector, cuando era niño le enseño muchas…

O al menos eso fue lo que recordaba… era verdad no?, sus recuerdos son reales?... la duda carcomía su corazón y su mente, era tan difícil pensar que sus padres le han mentido sobre su vida…

Ahora ellos no están y regresaron a sus puestos en las instalaciones de Gentek… él tendría que descubrir que es lo que está pasando, debe saber la verdad, él debe de obtener información… aun si tiene que matar por ella…

"Busquen todo rastro de Pariah y tráiganlo, no necesitamos que esa cosa nos de problemas, tenemos suficiente con Zeus, ahora tener a Pariah también, será un dolor de cabeza…"

"Establezcan un perímetro de búsqueda y captura, si se vuelve un problema mayor tienen permiso a darlo de baja, alguna duda?"

Darme de baja?... qué?, espera… porque soy tan importante de todos modos?, que rayos pasa?, necesito la información, tendré que consumirlo…

Con ese pensamiento Brat espero una oportunidad que el comandante este solo y consumirlo.

"No señor!, se procederá con la orden señor, me retiro"

El comandante suspiro dentro de su mente, ahora, tendría que tratar con Pariah de todas las cosas!, esa cosa era un monstruo, a parte del problema llamado Mercer Código Zeus tendría que tratar con Pariah?, que buen día!

EL comandante estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Brat se movió y se detuvo frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

El comandante reacciono, ante el inminente peligro cogió su rifle de asalto para eliminar a este bastardo!... lamentablemente no sería posible…

Brat corrió antes de que el comandante agarre su rifle y le introdujo con fuerza su brazo en su pecho traspasándolo sin problemas y destruyendo en el proceso los huesos, pulmones y corazón.

El comandante tocio sangre y fulmino con su vista hacia su ejecutor… pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que pereció en sus manos.

Para Brat era su segunda muerte, aparte del infectado que mato al salir la estación de trenes, aunque no sienta nada por la muerte de este militar, no le agrada en lo más mínimo, observo con cuidado lo el resultado de su Azaña…

La sangre caía a chorros a su alrededor como si fuera un geiser… un geiser de sangre, ante el el comandante estaba en su lecho de muerte.

No espero más y comenzó con su tarea de "consumirlo"

Zarcillos se hundieron en su carne desde su brazo derecho, lo descompuso desde cada célula, desmenuzándolo y desapareciendo poco a poco…

Todo esto era tan extraño para Brat, un día es un estudiante universitario de lo más normal, y al siguiente PUM es una especie de arma biológica mutante, sus padres son científicos y él es un experimento.

Una vez acabada su tarea de absorción los recuerdos de su presa fluyeron en su mente…

"Aghhhh" Su mente comenzó a doler y vio aquellos recuerdos.

"Bien el virus se a extendido vayan por William Barton Roger y Mary Kenneth Keller, ya no tenemos tiempo para seguir estudiando a Pariah, necesitamos ahora, para lidiar con todo este desastre"

El dolor, el dolor era horrible ante el comandante de esta extensión militar estaba junto a varios comandantes, seguramente recibiendo ordenes de alguien con un rango mayor.

"Si Pariah se interpone elimínenlo, quedo claro?"

"Señor si Señor!"

"Ahora retírense!"

.

.

Más y más imágenes fluían en su cerebro sin cesar y solo gritaba.

"Aghhh"

.

.

El comandante entro en su casa y le entrego a su padre un folleto con órdenes.

"Así que todo ha comenzado ahora eh?"

"Bien, es hora de contemplar mi obra… nos retiramos Mary"

Mary su antigua madre asintió y partieron fuera de su casa… hacia sus antiguos puestos, jefes en Gentek.

"Agghhhhh!" Se arrodillo del dolor en su cabeza.

"AGHHHH"…

Finalmente el dolor ceso, y en su mente las imágenes terminaron de fluir…

Ahora comprendió que todo lo que paso…, comprendió muchas cosas, él era Pariah… pero todavía no sabía nada… nada de nada…

"Y ahora que hare…" susurro por lo bajo, se podía notar la tristeza en sus palabras…

Engañado por sus padres… nada era verdad… atrapado en un mundo diferente… él tenía que sobrevivir… El encontraría su rumbo a la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia… encontrara la verdad y destruirá a los que se interpongan… Aun si son sus padres!

"Bien… es hora de comenzar… Padre… Madre… te encontrare… descubriré que me ocultan… y luego morirán!"

Bermer rugió de dolor y tristeza pactando el destino de los que fueron sus padres…

**Lugar desconocido…**

Se logra ver una figura entre sombras, aparentemente encerrada en una habitación de cristal…

Una figura claramente femenina, abrió los ojos y sintió algo dentro de su ser…

Sonrió… una sonrisa muy espeluznante se formó en sus labios, todo ha comenzado, sus planes maquinaban en su cabeza…

"Pronto nos veremos de nuevo mi querido hijo… formaremos este mundo y lo convertiremos en nuestro hogar…"

Esta mujer era Elizabeth Green Nombre Código Madre… sobreviviente del incidente Hope, Idaho… infectado con el virus Black light… siendo el virus en si… y esta persona era madre de Brat Bermer Nombre Código Pariah.

Pronto Manhattan estallara en una guerra sin precedentes, dividido en tres bandos…

Alex Mercer Nombre Código "Zeus".

Elizabeth Green Nombre Código "Madre".

Y Brat Bermer Nombre Código "Pariah".

.

.

.

.

Con esto termina este capítulo, bien, hoy se revelo muchas cosas… Brat, no es hijo de sus padres, él es Pariah, hijo de Elizabeth Green sobreviviente del incidente en Hope, Idaho, pronto se revelaran quienes son y la importancia de ella en la historia…

Sobre DxD, comenzare en eso una vez explique su vida pasada, aún tiene muchas cosas que contar de su vida… ya comenzamos con todo.

Oh y gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sigan mi historia, estaré muy agradecidos.

Y que me dicen?, merezco un review? Si les gusta mi historia, díganmelo! Jeje los review son bien aceptados, como diría, es una gran inspiración.

Si tienen alguna duda de la historia, pueden dejarla en un review o mandarme un PM, y explicare lo que deseen.

Sobre los capítulos, aún están cortos, perdón por eso soy un principiante y estoy intentando todo lo posible por corregir ese error.

Si les gusta el capítulo, díganmelo, si tengo un error, o algo que no les agrado me lo pueden decir también, todos estamos para mejorar, y tomare sus consejos y les agradeceré.

Supongo que es todo, nos vemos la próxima semana…

Cuídense y Bye Bye!


	3. Una luz en la oscuridad

Bien, es bueno, que les guste el fic, en verdad jeje, sobre los que tienen duda de que él es Pariah, bien es una respuesta sencilla, su vida fue una total farsa, porque?, más adelante lo verán es fácil, sigan leyendo y se enteraran :'D, pero bueno…

**No poseo Prototype ni DxD.**

Previamente en **Arrebatando el Destino**

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa… Mama" Susurre esas palabras… estaba claro MIS PADRES!, deben estar vivos, lo sé, debo encontrarlos, no puedo morir aquí!, debo ir con mi familia.<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Se ha declarado el toque de queda, se les ruega no salir de sus ca aghhh!]<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquí pelotón 0325 de la Black Watch, perímetro asegurado no hemos encontrado rastros del experimento N°2 Nombre <em>_Código "__Pariah"._

"_Señor, William Barton Roger y Mary Kenneth Keller regresaron a Gentek, pero no encontramos rastros de su hijo, que hacemos"_

"_Si Pariah se interpone elimínenlo, quedo claro?"_

"_Así que todo ha comenzado ahora eh?"_

"_Bien, es hora de contemplar mi obra… nos retiramos Mary"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Pronto nos veremos de nuevo mi querido hijo… formaremos este mundo y lo convertiremos en nuestro hogar…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Una luz en la oscuridad.<strong>

**Punto de vista Issei-**

Me encontraba recostado en una viga de un edificio en construcción… bueno, estaba a medio construir y sin duda terminaría pronto, pero con el reciente brote del virus fue abandonado como todo lo demás… pero olvidemos eso… como decía, estaba recostado y perdido en mis pensamientos…

"Nunca pensé que mis padres harían eso… bueno no son mis padres…" una amarga sonrisa se formaba en mis labios al pensar en todo lo que a pasado… mi familia me mintió, eh sido un conejillo de indias todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera les a importado, me han vigilado como un ratón de laboratorio… porque?... porque?

"… tampoco llegue a pensar que eran científicos de Gentek… investigaban el virus, porque se meterían con algo tan peligroso?..." recosté mi cabeza contra la viga de metal grisácea mirando al cielo… un cielo azul, todavía azul, no ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso… solo un día, el virus se expande, pero al parecer no tan rápido como esperaba.

Por lo que parece la Black Watch ha estado actuando entre sombras, eliminando los infectados detrás de escenas… y también inocentes por igual, yo también he estado entre las sombras todo este tiempo, la gente parece no enterarse de nada… viven sus vidas tan felices… siento un poco de envidia de ellos jeje…

Pero ninguno sabe que acecha en las oscuridades, hordas de infectados residen en ellas, siendo combatidos efectivamente por la Black Watch por ahora…

En cuanto a mí?, pues bien, he estado moviéndome constantemente consumiendo infectados para mantenerme al día, aunque no me gusta, pero tengo que hacerlo, este maldito virus me da un hambre insaciable!, es horrible esa sensación, por lo que soy obligado a consumir, a que se debe?, supongo que debe ser a mi baja biomasa, por lo que necesito un "estándar", normal para un ser como yo.

"Ahh… supongo que debo investigar…" me levante y mire a mi alrededor… aun esta pacífico y no pude reprimir una gran sonrisa de crueldad se formó en mis labios… me pregunto cuanto durara esta paz momentánea?... jeje sonreí divertido en mis pensamientos, algo crueles lo sé pero…

Con el poco tiempo que he pasado he descubierto muchas cosas…

En primer lugar al consumir al comandante me entere de muchas cosas interesantes… la masa negra es llamada biomasa por los científicos, y es la manifestación del virus en grandes cantidades, ósea yo.

En los recuerdos del comandante también encontré que al consumir a alguien puedo obtener su forma e incluso su ADN, eso se debe a que el virus lo asimila y lo transforma en tuyo… literalmente me convierto en esa persona.

Y por último encontré pequeños fragmentos de información sobre alguien llamado Elizabeth Greene nombre clave "Madre", no lo entiendo pero siento como si esa persona está vinculada conmigo…

Comencé a correr a toda velocidad por el edificio en el que estaba, necesitaba información, sobre lo que me había pasado, salte de la azotea del edificio y caí con fuerza creando un mini cráter debido a la fuerza y la altura de la caída, no me importaba total ya me había acostumbrado.

Ya en el suelo camine lentamente, la destrucción había avanzado, ya se podía contemplar brevemente las muertes y destrucción, aunque en un menor grado, no era un pandemonio… por lo menos todavía no.

Acelere el paso cuando de repente escuche un grito, era el grito de una chica, no lo pensé y fui a ayudar, tal vez la humanidad no es tan mala… además de la curiosidad… no lo sé, pero… sentí que debía ir, a donde quiera que se hallaba esa voz, normalmente ignoraría los gritos y suplicas en medio de todo esta mierda de escenario, pero algo me lo niega así que ni corto ni perezoso fui y lo que vi… bueno…

Al llegar me encontré con un cuadro digámoslo normal en una infección zombi rara que se extiende por la cuidad, ya saben al estilo Resident Evil, The Walking of The Dead, o cualquier cosa que de referencia a zombis, encontré con un grupo de más o menos 30 hombres de la Blak Watch todos fuertemente armados y también varios científicos que extraían muestras de sangre a las personas… bueno sobre ellas…

Estaban todos encerrados en especies de jaulas de contención, parecían animales, ganado por la manera en que se encontraban… todos heridos y magullados, unos claramente aun con sangre en su rostros pero no les importaban no…

Y del grito que escuche una chica… una chica muy linda a mi parecer, viendo desde lejos, cualquier persona normal no la distinguiría bien, pero no soy normal… ella era bastante alta en comparación con muchas chicas tal vez unos 175 cm, aunque no logra sobrepasarme, unos pechos grandes y firmes, una cintura delgada que le aumenta más su atractivo además de sus anchas caderas, teniendo finalmente un cuerpo que sería la envidia de muchas mujeres y para aumentar su envidia posee un rostro muy hermoso técnicamente dándole un aire coqueto y muy sensual, tiene un cabello rubio que le llega a media cintura… sin duda es una mujer muy hermosa… aunque hay algo extraño en ella… se siente un tanto como decirlo… angelical?, irradia una especie de aura tranquila y de paz pero en situaciones "normales" alguien prestaría atención a ese pequeño detalle pero… ahora nadie le podría importar menos eso, solo salvar su propia vida.

"Grr camina que no tenemos todo el tiempo" esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos… y me fije en lo que pasaba...

"No entiendo, porque nos hacen esto?!" aquella pregunta con un tono suplicante, intentando pedir una explicación de porqué esa cruel tortura?, porque tenían que pasar eso aun si no estaban infectados?

"Jah!" resoplo molesto mientras otro negaba la actitud de su compañero… porque tenía que trabajar junto a un loco que tenía problemas mentales… en los resultados de los exámenes psicológicos se demostró que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, el debería estar amarrado en una silla siendo electrocutado en un juicio de lo que cometió antes de unirse a la Black Watch… pero bueno, a ni a Gentek ni a la Black Watch les interesa, solo necesitan carne de cañón y nada más.

"Solo ven!" Un grito mezclado entre furia y ansiedad y comenzó a arrastrarla para meterlo con las demás personas, todos ellos estaban tristes y resignados a lo que le pasaría a aquella chica.

Por mi parte salte de edificio en edificio maniobrando e intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible… decidí ayudarla, aunque no entiendo porque, pero decidí hacerlo, era como si el destino me lo dictara, era como si mi cuerpo me dijera que debía salvar a esa chica, debía protegerla, pero no lo entendía, no podía comprender, si mate a alguien antes y no me preocupo por eso porque esta chica me produce esto?... será mejor no pensar en eso y salvarla...

Suspire mientras me posicione en el techo de un edificio cercano al lugar, a unos 100 metro… pero no me podían ver, yo me encontraba observando desde arriba, vigilando cada movimiento para tener una idea de cómo matarlos sin que ella sea lastimada.

"Suéltame por favor" Suplicaba la chica, pero ya era tarde, habían llegado a un camión blindado en el cual al parecer estaban todos sus artefactos científicos, uno de ellos que se acercó al camión y trajo un maletín… no me dio buena espina.

El hombre ser acerco tranquilamente como si no pasara nada a su alrededor, abrió el maletín y saco una jeringuilla… o no… la van a utilizar como experimento…

**Punto de Vista de la Chica-**

El hombre preparaba lentamente la jeringuilla con el virus mortal mientras se reía suavemente de la desgracia de ella…

"Espera… que vas a hacer con eso?, detente por favor!" Gritos desgarradores se escucharon de los labios de aquella chica que parecía un ángel… un ángel que estaba perdida a la gracia de dios, un ángel que pareció ser abandonado en su suerte en este infierno donde los demonios son personas… una chica que necesitaba un apoyo y compañía… aunque resignada a su destino, ya no parecía protestar, pequeños gemidos de dolor y horror brotaban de su boca… pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos esperando el destino, observando como aquel hombre se acercaba con la inyección a ella… estaba preparaba para el fin de su vida, dándole paso a un mar de sufrimiento y tortura convirtiéndose en una rata de laboratorio… reducirse a un mero juguete…

El hombre, el científico, aquel torturador se acercaba más y más con su jeringuilla lista para forjar el cruel destino de aquella hermosa chica que solo podía lagrimar en silencio, ella no podía escapar, estaba magullada y golpeada además de ser sujetada por dos agentes de la Black Watch era su fin…

Estando a un metro de ella el solo tenía una sonrisa sádica dentro de su máscara, listo para comenzar con su amado juego, como él le gustaba llamarlo, un juego en el cual experimentaba con el cuerpo de su "ayudante" y sufriría las más horribles sensaciones, sensaciones que nunca sentiría y nadie desearía, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo…

A centímetros de su cuello, ella cerro los ojos esperando el inminente dolor y la inserción de la aguja… pero nunca llego… en vez de eso sintió como que algo la empujo, pero sintió que alguien la cargo en sus brazos antes de que choque contra algo y una voz firme le susurro… a su oído…

"Cierra los ojos por favor, pronto terminara, no pasara nada"

Aquellas palabras le trajeron una pizca de esperanza… quien era aquel persona?, porque le ayudaría?, porque se pondría en peligro por él, entonces ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo termine…

Abrió los ojos y frente a él un chico de no más de 20 años con una capucha que le cubría, pero aun podía ver su rostro, la tenía en brazos de una manera muy protectora, dejando en claro que no dejaría que nada le pasase y que la protegería aun con su vida… viéndolo bien, no era nada feo, hasta se atrevía a decir que era un poco guapo… unos mechones de pelo castaño cayéndole a los lados y ojos negros oscuros, que transmitían seguridad… le transmitían la protección, el no iba a dejar que nada malo le pase… ella sintió por un momento que su corazón latió por aquel chico… tal vez era el destino?

**Punto de Vista_ Tercera Persona-**

"BOOOMM" Un ruido de choque se escuchó por todo el lugar, justo donde aquel científico estaba parado y una gran nube de polvo se dio, en eso Brat alcanzo a llegar a la chica y la atrajo para si protectoramente…

Observándola fijamente por unos segundos ella… era muy hermosa, unos ojos azul claro que parecía que estabas viendo un hermoso cielo azulado… en esos ojos él se perdió por unos instantes, preguntándose a sí mismo como habría una mujer tan hermosa?, sin dudas algunas para el ella era un ángel… con su cabellos de oro cayéndole a los lados solo aumentaba la atracción para el… por unos instantes el sintió su corazón latir más rápido… al parecer todavía tenía un corazón, un corazón que latía como loco por esa chica… entonces el la protegerá y no permitirá que nada malo le pase a ella aunque sea a costa de su propia vida… tal vez fue el destino que los unió?...

Acaricio su rostro ligeramente y le susurro unas pequeñas palabras… pequeñas palabras llenas de sentimientos seguros de protección, no dejaría que ella salga lastimada…

"Cierra los ojos por favor, pronto terminara, no pasara nada"

Su respuesta fue rápida, cerró los ojos al instante de escuchar esas palabras… aunque recién se conocían ella se aferraba con todo a esas palabras, ella quería ser protegida, quería ser salvada…

Entonces Brat la poso suavemente lejos de la destrucción y muerte que se daría en ese pequeño campo de batalla… más bien, ejecución…

Brat se acercó lentamente mientras los agentes de Black Watch tenían sonrisas muy mórbidas, estaban muy seguros de la muerte de aquel chico, aquel que interrumpió su amada diversión, como él le decía, claro para el experimentar con el virus en algún ser humano era como un juguete nuevo, el cual era utilizado de manera brusca hasta que se rompía, el solo conseguiría otro…

Un agente se acercó y comenzó a hablar.

"Oye, porque simplemente no desapareces del lugar?, sabes no puedes hacer nada aquella chica sufrirá cuando tu mueras…" él se acercó sonriendo ampliamente debajo de su máscara… "Y créeme me divertiré mucho con ella…" una sonrisa aún más asquerosa junto a una expresión de lujuria y maldad se posicionaron en aquel rostro…

"!"

Brat no aguanto más lo agarró del cuello y fríamente sentencio el fin de su vida…

"Morirás"

Y tras esa simple palabra lo estrello con fuerza en el suelo y lo comenzó a golpear con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.

Bum Bum Bum

Fueron los golpes uno tras otros, los demás agentes solo miraron y se enojaron de sobremanera apuntando sus rifles de asalto a Brat.

BUM!

El último golpe fue tan fuerte que atravesó el cuerpo y dejo un pequeño cráter debido al choque para que después zarcillos perforaron su carne y la disolvía como acido comenzando a consumir al bastardo…

Brat se agarró la cabeza con dolor obteniendo los recuerdos del hombre…

"Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>"Bien montón de imbéciles les diré las reglas desde ahora!"<p>

"Primera regla: Nunca cuestionar ordenes!"

"Segunda regla: Disparar a todo lo que se mueva!"

"Y tercera regla…"

Una sonrisa mórbida se formó en su rostro…

"Si se divierten… no se olviden de eliminar el desastre…"

"Ahora FUERA"

"SEÑOR SI SEÑOR"

"AHHHHH….."

* * *

><p>Por fin cesaron los recuerdos, ese hombre era un completo bastardo… pero no estuvo pensando mucho sobre eso porque comenzó el tiroteo.<p>

RATATATATATATA

Eran las balas dirigidas a Bermer balas que perforaron su cuerpo, todas las balas impactaron en él y callo pesadamente como si fuera un saco de cemento… dando un aspecto de que el "murió".

Los agentes y militares se confiaron y uno se acercó burlándose de el…

"Jah, eres jun completo imbécil, crees que salvaste al bombón?... me divertiré mucho con ella"

Se acercó y pateo su cuerpo… no debió hacer eso…

"Que?!"

Fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de ser estrellado y su cabeza aplastada por Bermer para terminar siendo consumido con el…

Rabia… solo pura y desbordante rabia se veían en sus ojos… estos bastardos, jugando con el cuerpo de inocentes y violando a mujeres que no pueden defenderse, porque este mundo está podrido?... no… el mundo no es el podrido, lo podrido son estos malnacidos y la organización para la cual trabajan…

"Disparen a matar!" Fue el grito de un soldado comenzando el tiroteo hacia Bermer y está claro que el no dejara que pase eso de nuevo, si bien él lo hizo fue para que se confíen esa estrategia no funcionara de nuevo… además de que las balas si bien no lo pueden matar Duelen como el infierno!

Corriendo y esquivando con su velocidad mejorada esquivaba las balas, aunque no todas, de todas maneras hubo impactos en su cuerpo, pero no era grandes daños, so bien eran molestos… muy molestos no eran mortales…

Corrió y cargo al siguiente agente lo agarro y lo partió en dos provocando que la sangre salga despedida hacia los lados manchando a Brat en el proceso el cual tenía entrecerrado los ojos comenzando su labor de consumo de nuevo…

"Bien… en este campamento aprenderán a utilizar cada arma, comerán, respiraran, se bañaran con su arma, su arma es su amiga y su alidada, deben querer a su arma como su propia vida ENTENDIERON!"

"SI SEÑOR"

Con la información de cómo manejar el rifle de asalto que tenía en sus manos comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra todos los agentes…

RATATATATATA

Las balas por doquier impactaban en los militares que solo caían pesadamente en el concreto muertos por los impactos de bala… impactos que daban en la cabeza, hombros, corazón pulmones riñones y más, impactos que segaban más y más vidas en ese pequeño terreno de guerra…

Todos los militares de Black Watch estaban muriendo sin alguna esperanza esa cosa… es monstruo los está matando a todos… de repente uno de ellos abrió los ojos en shock… solo 3 existencias pueden hacer eso…

Primero Alex Mercer… Segundo Elizabeth Greene… y tercero… el hijo de Elizabeth Greene… Pariah

"Oh mier-"

Su pensamiento fue cortado por una bala en la cabeza directo a él, no pudo continuar ni advertir, él había muerto.

Mientras las muertes se daban, el científico en jefe de esa operación estaba comenzando a caer en desesperación, todos sus hombres estaban muriendo y cayendo como moscas por él, y un sentimiento curioso y muy extraño para él estaba surgiendo desde su interior… un sentimiento conocido como… miedo, si el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sentía miedo de él, sentía miedo de que lo maten, sentía miedo de morir… al final de todo, siendo un sádico y maldito aun a pesar de todo era un humano y tenía miedo…

Regreso a ver a Brat con una sonrisa confiada, aún estaba eliminando al resto de sus subordinados y compañeros, a él no le importaba que los maten, bah prefiere salvar su trasero! Y ara cualquier cosa para hacerlo, se dirigió al camión blindado y lo activo el mecanismo de liberación, una vez hecho él se fue a refugiar a un lugar seguro…

"**GROOOAAAAAHHH" **

Un aullido ensordecedor que solo podía pertenecer a una bestia resonó por todo el lugar…

Brat Bermer estaba eliminando a sus enemigos cuando escucho ese aullido ensordecedor y lo vio… vio ese animal… ante él estaba lo que fácilmente se puede llamar un monstruo, ante él una especie de perro gigante y mutado de piel roja mesclada con sangre que tenía garras entre sus patas delanteras salía de una jaula destrozando todo a su paso… entre ellos los civiles encerrados en la jaula…

Crunch Crack… Eran el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y siendo destruidos de aquellas personas y comiéndoselas vivas… Brat tenía que tener cuidado con ese monstruo, o si no lo pasaría muy mal…

Pero hubo algo que le daba mal espina… el monstruo no le prestaba atención a el… no su objetivo era ella… la chica que recientemente salvo, era su próxima presa, él era el cazador y ella su presa entonces se preparó y corrió para destrozarla como todos…

Brat no iba a permitirlo, el la protegería aun con su vida… él no lo permitiría, el la salvaría, corrió en frente de ella sonriendo mostrando una sonrisa igual de depredadora que su próximo enemigo… su batalla comenzaría, la batalla entre el cazador y el protector…

Brat cargo contra el cazador, corrió y corrió directamente con el puño en alto para golpear a la bestia, Brat no tenía mucho conocimiento de peleas, a decir verdad él tuvo una ida pacifica hasta ahora…

El cazador lo golpeo y lo mando de regreso varios metros atrás.

"Aghhh, rayos esta cosa es fuerte"

Brat jadeo del dolor un poco intentando recuperarse del golpe pero cuando él lo hizo era tarde el cazador estaba en frente de el de nuevo, aun siendo tan grande tenía una velocidad impresionante, velocidad en el cual lo corto con sus garras…

"Aghhh, bien… esto es difícil, debo tener cuidado con las garras"… tosiendo un poco de sangre las heridas comenzaron a sanar, no instantáneamente como al principio, esta vez fue más lento, pero continuamente, estaban casi curadas, así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer tenía que idear un plan…

"Graaaaa"

El cazador rugió de nuevo y se lanzó contra Brat de nuevo, como pudo esquivo, y las garras pasaron a milímetros debe su piel, pero tuvo suerte y no lo corto, rodo y cogió una ametralladora y comenzó a vaciar las balas que tenía en el alimentador de una vez

RATATATATA

Las balas perforaban al cazador, pero era muy resistente, no le importo y siguió de largo a embestirlo con fuerza, al darse cuenta rápidamente Brat rodo esquivando exitosamente al cazador

BOOOMM

El cazador se estrelló contra un edificio dejando un gran hueco en la pared, Brat solo se agacho y recogio una granada de un militar muerto, jalo el gatillo y lo lanzo al edificio…

BOOMMMM

Otra explosión sonó en todo el lugar, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para derrotar al cazador o, claro que no, se acercó a otro militar y recogió un lanza granadas en buen estado, lo preparo y espero pacientemente que el cazador salga para continuar con el enfrentamiento...

BOOMM "Graaaaa"

El cazador salió de la misma disparado en dirección hacia su enemigo listo para empalarlo con sus garras pero Brat apunto el lanza granadas directo a el…

"Hasta la vista bastardo"

Con esas palabras se sintió que todo se congelo para ellos dos, solo un click se escuchó para dar paso a un gran estruendo…

BOOMMMM

Brat corrió directo al lugar del impacto y se abalanzo al cazador aturdido y lastimado, clavo con fuerza sus brazos en el estómago de la bestia y comenzó a hundirlo más y más, la bestia solo se retorcía de dolor mientras lentamente era consumido por Brat…

"Ahhhh"

Finalmente había terminado, lanzo un grito desgarrador hacia el aire, también revelando un conjunto de garras… las mismas garras del cazador, su pelea trajo beneficios y muy buenos… pero todavía faltaba una cosa por hacer… destruir al maldito científico…

Y pues fue relativamente fácil…

Lo encontró debajo de unos escombros al parecer en las explosiones le callo la pared encima aunque no lo mato…

Lo agarró del cuello y lo miro a los ojos…

"Monstruo…"

Esas palabras débiles y sin energías fueron las últimas cuando las garras atravesaron su estómago y fue consumido por Brat… que para colmo de males recibió otra dosis de dolor debido a mas recuerdos…

* * *

><p>"El virus está evolucionando rápidamente, necesitamos muestras del virus…"<p>

Un hombre entre las sombras se presentó leyendo un informe

"Bien Doctor. Ryan Ruiz, tienes luz verde para los experimentos, una vez que termine tráigalos de vuelta a una de las bases de Gentek, aquí están las coordenadas"

El hombre llamado Bryan… el bastardo científico tomo el informe donde estaba detallado todo el proyecto… titulado "Proyecto Tormenta"…

"Señor, tendré preparado los informes pronto"

Mientras se retiraba el científico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin se divertiría un rato.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… Ah…"<p>

Brat respiraba pesadamente al obtener los recuerdos de Ryan… ahora él tenía un nuevo objetivo, averiguar que traman con el maldito virus en esa base!... y luego destruirla…

**Punto de vista de la chica-**

Tenía miedo… mucho miedo, aquel chico me pidió que cierre los ojos… lo hizo de inmediato pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparme por él, aquella persona la cual sentía que me protegería, que él me salvaría de este cruel destino, el me liberaría de esta pesadilla… aquel chico era mi última esperanza…

De repente comenzó a escuchar disparos… muchos disparos… lagrimas caían de mi rostro, pensando en el… temiendo que lo lastimen… temiendo que él se vaya de mi lado… no sabía porque, no lo entendía… pero sentía que debía de estar a su lado para toda la vida… sentía que él me protegería, que él me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida… sentí que él estaría conmigo siempre… siempre a mi lado…

Las balas seguían sonando, luego escuche a un hombre burlándose de el… diciendo que se divertiría conmigo… Dios… Dios que estas arriba, protege a mi salvador… no permitas que el muera… las lágrimas salían con más fuerza de mis ojos… mi ángel… mi protector está siendo lastimado por mi culpa… me duele tanto el corazón…

Más y más gritos se escucharon alrededor, aquel hombre que amenazo mi vida se calló, en su lugar los gritos continuaban, hasta que de un momento al otro…

**GRROOOAAAAHHHH!**

Escuche un estruendoso rugido de una bestia, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que nada le pase a mi ángel en forma humana… sonidos de explosiones y batallas, esa bestia aullando de dolor… mi ángel gritando de dolor… quería que esto acabe ya… no podía soportar que aquella persona sufra por mi… pero entonces… el sonido de batalla ceso…

Que paso?, acaso mi ángel… acaso mi ángel murió?... no… mi ángel… pequeños gimoteos de tristeza y llantos salían de mi boca, quería llorar, quería ser destrozada… porque tengo que sufrir esto?, porque él tiene que sufrir por mi…

Minutos pasaron… una cruel calma se sentía en todo el lugar… minutos que fueron horribles para mi… hasta que escuche una voz… una voz que ya había escuchado antes… una voz que se grabó en mi cabeza y en mi corazón…

"Ya todo termino… estas a salvo"

Esas palabras… aquellas palabras me entregaron una gran felicidad, una alegría indescriptible… mi ángel!, mi ángel está bien y regreso a mí!, lagrimas salían de mi rostro… pero ya no eran de tristeza… estaba feliz.. Estaba feliz de que no se alejaría de mí…

No pude más y lo abrase… sentí su cálido cuerpo contra el mío… su calor me dio tranquilidad mientras lloraba en su pecho intentando expulsar la frustración, la tristeza y la felicidad ya que el volvió conmigo…

Sentía mis ojos cada vez más pesados y la oscuridad me envolvía, lo último que recordaba fue una cálida sonrisa y unas palabras que siempre mantendré en mi corazón…

"No te preocupes, descansa, estas a salvo, yo te protegeré… lo prometo…"

**Varias horas después...**

Me desperté un poco cansada y adolorida, rápidamente busque a mi salvador y para mi suerte lo encontré sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada… al parecer me encontraba en un departamento… será su hogar?... no importa, lo importante es que estoy bien, y él me prometió que me protegería…

"Mi nombre es Brat Bermer… esta es mi casa… como te encuentras?"

Mirando fijamente a sus ojos sentí que estaba preocupado por mi… cuantas penurias habrá pasado… aun así se preocupa por mi… eso solo alegraba mi corazón, aquella persona se preocupaba por mi…

"Si… solo estoy un poco cansada nada más…"

Mis palabras sonaban tan débiles… y cansadas… sin duda necesitaba un descanso…

Él se acercó y paso su mano derecha suavemente sobre mi cabello, sentí que mi corazón latía como loco por su suave toque… se sentía tan tranquilizador…

Poco a poco el sueño me vencía… y solo deseaba decirle algo a mi salvador, a mi ángel humano… le diría la verdad, la verdad sobre mí…

"Gabriel… Gabriel es mi nombre… y soy un Ángel… el Arcángel Gabriel…"

Dicho estas palabras revele mis alas doradas y mi alo… mientras que escuche unas últimas palabras antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños…

"Descansa… Tenshi"

.

.

.

Y bien aquí termina este capítulo…

Antes que nada pido disculpas por el retraso… la verdad estuve enfermo y mi trabajo me mantuvo ocupado… es horrible, pero como dicen si no trabajas no comes… ahhh…

Como ven decidí comenzar la mezcla de DxD antes de lo que esperaba, al principio solo sería pura guerra y muertes, pero pensándolo mejor decidí dándole un toque romántico y una luz a Brat para que no caiga en la oscuridad de la guerra en que se va a tomar esto… si se dieron cuenta Gabriel es el primer integrante del harem… y bueno… jeje no soy bueno con esto del romance (aunque me gusta leerlo bastante), si hubo algún error como siempre déjenmelo en un review o un PM…

Si les gusto el capítulo díganmelo, palabras inspiradoras me alientan a continuar, si no les agrado algo díganmelo también, intentare mejorar, aunque sea un saludo también… lo importante es que tenga su opinión…

Y gracias a todos por apoyarme con el fic, me agrada que les haya gustado la historia, y espero que les sigue gustando…

Con esto me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sayonara!


	4. Hasta un monstruo puede amar

Bueno, bueno, que les pareció el capítulo anterior, apuesto que no se esperaron que el Arcángel Gabriel aparezca en el pasado de Brat no?, jejeje se preguntaran porque?, pues la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, solo tuve esa idea, estaba cansado que siempre Issei tenga esa enferma obsesión con Rias, es donde me pregunte porque Issei no puede tener un amor nuevo, que no se base en la lujuria (véase… bueno todo el harem… Rias, Akeno… Kuroka… hasta Asia…), sino un amor puro y dulce, que más importante sea estar juntos disfrutando de cosas tan pequeñas como estar al lado de aquella persona que amas… pues en esos momentos pensé en alguien que daría un amor tan puro como ese… Gabriel, además… en este pasado, Gabriel le ayudara a Brat para que no caiga en la oscuridad, ella será la luz en la vida de Issei, y aunque más chicas entren en su vida, el igual la amara, no será dejada de lado por nadie… ok?...

Oh… y se llevaran una gran sorpresa sobre quien será quien le quite la virginidad de Brat… jejeje… lo digo en serio, yo el que escribo esto me siento un poco perturbado._. (En el buen sentido: v)

Por cierto… este capítulo está un poco subido de tono pero no se preocupen no me pase, es ligero, así que no hay problema… a no ser… :v

Como siempre **No poseo ni [Prototype] ni High School DxD**

Previamente en **Arrebatando el Destino**

* * *

><p>"<em>Grr camina que no tenemos todo el tiempo"<em>

"_No entiendo, porque nos hacen esto?!"_

"_Solo ven!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cierra los ojos por favor, pronto terminara, no pasara nada"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Monstruo…"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>GROOOAAAAAHHH"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriel… Gabriel es mi nombre… y soy un Ángel… el Arcángel Gabriel…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Hasta un monstruo puede amar<strong>

**Punto de Vista de Brat-**

Me encontraba en mi casa, recostado en una silla pensando lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…

La chica que salve, la chica por la cual mi corazón late tan deprisa es un ángel… si como lo oyen un ángel, suena hasta ridículo, pero con todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora no es ridículo en absoluto, el ridículo seria yo… consumir y poder reemplazar a alguien, tomar su vida, obtener sus recuerdos, su apariencia, su material genético… todo eso, soy una abominación… porque me paso esto?, no podía tener una vida normal?, haber terminado la universidad siendo el orgullo de mis padres, trabajar… nada lujoso ni muy grande, un trabajo simple hubiera estado bien para mí, haberme enamorado y tener una familia con aquella mujer, porque?, porque mi vida debe ser un completo caos?, para empezar mis padres me engañaron, no eran mis padres… ni siquiera me consideraban su hijo… mi vida fue una completa mentira, fui un conejillo de indias… a veces me pregunto que habrá pasado con mis verdaderos padres?... no lo sé, pero siento que muy pronto lo sabré y no me va a gustar…

Y por último frente a mi yace una chica ajena a todo mi sufrimiento y mis pesares, durmiendo placida mente ignorando todo a su alrededor… debió estar muy cansada, me pregunto que habrá pasado, porque estará aquí?, este no es un lugar para un ángel… acaricie suavemente su rostro y sonreí… esta chica parecía calmar mi sufrimiento, pareciera que junto a ella puedo continuar con mi patética existencia…

Ajeno a mis pensamientos ella estaba despertando y me miraba fijamente…

**Punto de Vista de Gabriel-**

Perdida en un sueño profundo siento que despierto poco a poco y un suave contacto me invade, aunque no había sentido algo así antes me siento totalmente tranquila y en paz… abro mis ojos lentamente y observo a quien me salvo acariciando suavemente mi rostro… mi corazón latía a toda prisa y está nerviosa por dentro pero me fije de algo… algo que entristeció mi corazón ese algo era sonrisa llena de tristeza, que le pasara?, quiero ayudarlo, quiero eliminar ese sentimiento de el… quisiera decirle que pase lo que pase estaré para el… aun no lo entiendo, me abre enamorado de alguien que conozco recientemente?, nunca antes en toda mi vida como Ángel me había pasado esto… y con esta persona me pasa, me siento tan tranquila con él, siento que debo ayudarlo y sanar las heridas de su corazón… siento que no debo dejar que caiga en la oscuridad… siento que debo permanecer siempre a su lado…

"Buenos días, te sientes mejor Gabriel?"

Le di una sonrisa débil, aunque todavía no este recuperada

"Si estoy mejor… gracias"

**Punto de Vista Tercera Persona-**

"Si estoy mejor… gracias"

Ciertamente ella estaba mejor que ayer, pero aún tenía que descansar… Brat se levantó de su silla y se disponía a abandonar del cuarto y dejar que ella descanse hasta que fue sujetado de la mano… se voltio y encontró a esa persona… una Gabriel muy roja de la vergüenza por tomarlo de las manos…

Brat no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto tan directo con una chica, si él había ido a la universidad y todo, pero nunca se fijó en ese detalle, claramente las chicas ya tenían novios o estaban muy ocupadas para eso, por lo que nunca tuvo oportunidad para experimentar este tipo de sensaciones y para ser sinceros no es como si le hubiera importado… de hecho él estaba tan concentrado en lo sus estudios y calificaciones, no por nada él estaba en uno de los primeros puestos en su universidad… pero aquí estaba el siendo agarrado de la mano por una chica muy nerviosa tratando de ocultar su vergüenza mirando a otro lado… pero su agarre no se afloja en lo más mínimo

"Pasa algo Gabriel…?" Una pregunta sencilla, con una mirada de calidez y preocupación que pusieron más nerviosa a Gabriel cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho

"N.. No! Digo Si…"Ella casi grito su respuesta, solo para darse cuenta de lo que hizo y termino sonrojándose furiosamente debido al comportamiento ciertamente era un poco cómico y no pudo reírse en voz baja cosa que ella noto y solo aumento el nerviosismo en ella…

"Bien te escucho", Brat se sentó a su lado prestando atención a lo que ella quería decir

Gabriel tomo respiro hondo para calmarse, cosa que no sirvió de mucho por la cercanía que tenían, la ponía más nerviosa no obstante se las arregló para hablar…

"Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme… no sé lo que me hubiera pasado de no ser por ti…"

Terminadas esas oraciones lágrimas empezaron a caer de su hermoso rostro…

Una mirada de comprensión se dio en el rostro de Brat y con su pulgar limpio sus lágrimas, dándole un cálido abrazo.

"No te preocupes, ya paso"…entonces la abrazo más fuerte… "no podía dejar que te hagan daño… aunque no me creas, sentí que no podía permitir que te lastimaran… se sintió como el…"

"Destino…" Término susurrando Gabriel… Brat solo le dio una mirada un poco curiosa por sus palabras y una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios…

"Si el destino…"

Al darse cuenta lo que había dicho ella se convirtió en un desastre sonrojándose… prácticamente se le había declarado inconscientemente! Y lo peor… él se dio cuenta!, no sabía qué hacer, la cabeza pensaba a mil por horas, ella sentía que se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza… nunca había pasado eso… ella era uno de los arcángeles más poderosos y puros que existen y que estaba como una pequeña quinceañera nerviosa con su novio… cabe decir que al pensar en un futuro de ella siendo novia de Brat… prácticamente echaba humo de su cara… parecía un tomate muy caliente…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Brat serio con una pregunta que había rondado en su cabeza desde el día anterior

"Por cierto Gabriel… me habías mencionado que eras un ángel no?, más preciso un arcángel… que querías decir con eso?"

Gabriel tomo una bocanada de aire para comenzar a contar lo que le había pasado… esa información era un secreto del cielo, un ser humano no podía enterarse de el reino de los cielos ni de los ángeles… pero ella sentía que debía confiar en el… el la salvo y le juro protegerla así que porque no?, porque no confiar en su ángel humano?, el hombre que la salvo de un cruel destino… entonces tomo una decisión, ella le contaría su pasado y como llego a esa situación…

Revelo sus hermosas alas doradas y su alo… eso sorprendió a Brat… pero no el tipo de sorpresa de que ella posea alas no… el se sorprendió porque con aquellas alas ella era más hermosa de lo que ya era… para él era la chica más hermosa que había visto, o iría a ver en algún momento en el futuro… para el ella era un ángel… aunque es irónico ella era realmente uno, pero su belleza era catalogada como angelical… y sin que él pudiera saberlo de su boca se salieron algunas palabras…

"Eres hermosa Tenshi(Angel)"

Gabriel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo rayos! Que tiene este chico para hacerla sentir así?

"Bueno… quería contarte como llegue aquí…"

"Espera… estas segura de esto?, no es prohibido hablar sobre umm el cielo?" Brat le interrumpió antes de que continúe, si bien él quería saber cómo fue que llego ahí, él no quería que ella tenga problemas con sus superiores y termine mal siendo expulsada del cielo

"No importa…, tú me salvaste es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" fue la respuesta de Gabriel, ella quería hablarle de ella, ella quería que él sepa de su vida, ella quería que él sepa que ella era solo de el… era apresurado y lo sabía, pero no podía negarlo, ella quería estar a su lado por siempre... cosa que era muy posible, al ser un Ángel goza de una vida absurdamente extensa… o también llamado inmortalidad y bueno Brat… al ser un virus el cual trabajaba a nivel celular trabaja y evolucionaba continuamente por resultado que no había envejecimiento celular… el tampoco envejecería… el también era inmortal

Brat solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación hacia la belleza que estaba sentada al frente suyo, el aún estaba un poco confundido, nunca llego a pensar que los ángeles existían… a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo si bien el no seguía ninguna religión el las respetaba e investigaba de ellas… él era muy curioso en esos ámbitos así que siempre leía sobre varias mitologías… como la mitología griega, nórdica, la religión entre otras cosas… él estaba bien informado aunque a ojos de otras personas se lo vería como una especie de Friki sobre eso… y bien de paso fue una de las razones por la que el no tuvo una chica en su vida, a ellas les parecía un poco raro… pero ese no es el caso en estos momentos

"Bien… todo empezó cuando el cielo fue informado de una situación de peligro se presentó en el mundo humano…"

_**Flash Back**_

_**Ubicación actual - Cielo**_

_Gabriel se encontraba entrenando en una sala de entrenamientos en el cielo__cuando de repente un ángel se acercó corriendo hacia ella…_

"_Tranquilo, toma aire y me lo dices, está bien?" Ella le sonrió y el asintió, aunque por dentro Gabriel estaba preocupada de porque una reunión tan urgente, ella esperaba que fuese lo que pasara no sea algo demasiado malo…_

_Pasaron varios minutos y el ángel mensajero se calmó y se dispuso a hablar…_

"_Mi señora la ciudad de Manhattan quedo en cuarentena, no sabemos que es lo que pasa ahí, pero un grupo de ángeles encubiertos irán a investigar, la reunión fue convocada por su hermano mayor Michael para hablar sobre el tema y quienes serán enviados…"_

_Gabriel asintió y se dirigió al lugar de la reunión_

**Tiempo actual – Presente **

"No sabía que había pasado en el mundo humano, y la reunión había comenzado, ahí decidiríamos si intervenir en el asunto o no…" Sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, ella era alguien que le importaba cada vida… cada existencia, su amabilidad y compasión era demasiado grande para dejar que esta situación siga…

_**Flash Back – Zona de la reunión –**_

_Gabriel entro en la sala… era un lugar con una gran mesa redonda y alrededor de la mesa habían 8 asientos los cuales pertenecían a los 7 arcángeles del cielo…_

_Michael el hermano mayor de Gabriel, un hombre con el pelo largo del mismo color que el de su hermana, un pelo tan largo que le llega hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes que demostraban paz y calma… él era el segundo al mando en los ejércitos de dios como también el arcángel más fuerte del ejercito de los cielos_

_Uriel un joven que aparentaba los 27 años, con el pelo corto de color negro ojos cafés, aunque no despide un aura de amabilidad como Michael, aun así es amable… aunque su paciencia tiene un límite realmente corto_

_Rafael, el sin duda el arcángel más despreocupado que el resto de los líderes del cielo, se encontraba recostado en la silla con los pies encima de la mesa roncando como un oso… si bien es despreocupado hacia bien su trabajo… tenía el color castaño y ojos azules_

_Jofiel, el segundo arcángel mujer y sin duda una mujer tan hermosa como Gabriel, su largo pelo morado y una personalidad muy afectuosa, como una madre… y una sonrisa muy encantadora… claro cuando su sonrisa no es una espeluznante que es dada cuando agotan su paciencia… o al cometer actos impuros, además de parar las peleas constantes entre Shamuel y Zadkiel… cabe decir que esa sonrisa paraliza a todo el que se encuentre cerca de ella en ese momento… todo…_

_Shamuel, sin duda él tiene una personalidad más infantil de todos, le gusta jugar bromas a los demás ángeles aunque él sea un arcángel, el sin duda es un dolor de cabeza para todos… a pesar de tener miles de años no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, el siempre suele pelear con Zadkiel…_

_Y por último Zadkiel... bueno el… sería más indicado como delincuente… le gusta los pleitos y es muy malhumorado con los demás aunque en el fondo es amable… muy en el fondo… y por cierto le encanta pelear sobre cualquier cosa con Shamuel y como él le tiene miedo a la sonrisa espeluznante de Jofiel…_

_Cabe decir que Gabriel siendo uno de los arcángeles tiene demasiadas responsabilidades con el cielo y por resultado participa en la reunión además de tener un puesto apartado para ella… si bien ella es hermosa y amable nunca le había interesado los hombres, ella era totalmente ajena a esos sentimientos, en su mente su único objetivo y propósito de vida era servir a Dios y que se cumplan sus leyes ayudando a la humanidad y evitando que se destruyan así mismo… un motivo que se estaba cumpliendo y era el motivo por la actual reunión…_

_Una vez había entrado al lugar de la reunión ella saludo a sus compañeros y se sentó en su debido lugar poniéndose seria al instante…_

"_Bien… ya que estoy aquí esta reunión empieza… que fue lo que paso…" comenzó Gabriel con el tema de la discusión…_

_Michael presiono un botón y una pantalla holográfica apareció en frente de todos mostrando la cuidad de Manhattan… o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella… por todos lados se veían infectados corriendo por el lugar… asesinando a gente inocentes… los gritos de desesperación corrían por todo el lugar, los ruegos, las suplicas a Dios por parte de los creyentes, la gente que se rompía y perdía las esperanzas esperando a ser devoradas y esas peticiones eran contestadas, ellos eran devorados por los infectados infectándolos y aumentado el rango de la infección… también se mostraba a la Black Watch y los marines disparando a todo lo que se movía… sea infectado… o civil… todo por igual, era baleado y luego quemado, lo peor de todo es que en algunos militares se podía ver la cara de gozo por la destrucción que causaban al matar a los civiles y los infectados de la misma manera que mataría un psicópata a un pequeño niño… de la manera mas horrenda y asquerosa que puede existir para una persona… y ahí se mostraba eso… la cara más fea de la "humanidad", era horrible, parecían demonios en piel humana… irónicamente los demonios se parecían a los por el motivo que dudaban si algún demonio había soltado algún experimento extraño en la cuidad… pero lástima que no fue así… todo fue creado por la humanidad, en el frio y asqueroso deseo de crear armas para la guerra… el motivo por el cual había sido creado…_

_Pero… hubo una escena que perturbo… demasiado a todos los espectadores… en dicha escena se mostraba a una pequeña familia… para ser precisos una pareja de esposos y una pequeña niña no más de 10 años que corrían por sus vidas en una forma desesperada de sobrevivir de los monstruos que los acechaban, ellos corrían de un grupo de infectados, lastimosamente fueron acorralados en un callejón hasta que…_

_RATATATATATATATATA_

_Una tormenta de balas callo sobre los zombis eliminándolos en el acto… pero eso no era todo, atrás de esa horda… muchos muchos zombis llegaban para devorarlos, y los disparos continuaban… un pelotón de la Black Watch había llegado para aniquilar a todo lo que se mueva en ese lugar… "todo"…_

_Estruendos impactos de balas se escuchaban y seguían escuchando, explosión tras explosión, cabeza, cuerpos cernidos por los impactos de bala… finalmente había acabado los zombis habían sido destruidos y eliminados por la Black Watch, la pequeña familia estaba feliz… aquellas personas los habían salvado y no pudieron llorar de alegría dando gracias a Dios por haber colocado a esas "buenas personas" para "salvarlos"… pero como saben no todo lo que brilla es oro y si bien estas personas los salvaron no tenían un corazón bondadoso como ellos esperaban…_

"_Oh… mira lo que encontré aquí muchachos" Uno de los agentes de la Black Watch hablo en vos alta y carcajeo muy alegre del hallazgo que había descubierto… él y los demás se divertirían mucho con estos pequeños invitados…_

"_Cierto cierto, sin duda encontraste algo muy interesante eh… Steven?... todos ellos comenzaron acercándose con miradas llena de lujuria a la pobre mujer y la niña que se encontraban en ese lugar… el hombre no entendía… que van a hacer?, porque se acercan de esa manera?... no los ayudarían?, su mente pensó y pensó a un ritmo alarmante, comenzando a temblar de temor por la idea que le vino a la cabeza… ellos nunca planearon ayudarlos… no nunca lo hicieron, ellos ahora planean jugar con ellos y hacer lo que se les antoje… _

"_Amor… corre!" El grito y empujo a la mujer para que corra, tomando a su pequeña hija en brazos e intentar llegar a un lugar seguro, el solo quería que ellas estuvieran a salvo… él las amaba con todo su corazón… eran su luz, su vida, sus amores… él no quería que nada les pase, él quería salvarlas… y con ese pensamiento intento llevarlas lejos de ahí… solo para que una bala impactara en su pierna haciéndolo caer pesadamente en la dura acera y comenzar a gemir del dolor… no gritar del dolor… _

"_AGGGHHHHH" Fue el grito de aquel hombre, un grito de dolor y frustración, el aun con el dolor se arrastró a ellas susurrándoles palabras alentadoras a ellas… aunque no servían de mucho pues su esposa estaba llorando a lagrima viva… estaba destrozada que esto le pase al hombre que ama con todo su corazón… al hombre al que le prometió amor eterno… al hombre que le juro estar con él hasta que la muerte los separe… al hombre que era la luz en su vida… y ahora ese hombre estaba sufriendo…_

"_Cariño!" Grito llorando la mujer corriendo con su pequeña niña a abrazar a su esposo, él le respondió el abrazo, pero aun así el deseaba que se vaya… el deseaba que huya y lo deje solo, él quería que se salve aun a costa de su vida…_

"_Vete… vete por favor, coge a nuestra niña y vete estaré bien", una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios dándole a entender que el estaría bien, aceptaría la muerte con tal de que ellas se salven… no le importaba, las amaba demasiado y aun a costa de su vida las salvaría… pero una voz interrumpió antes de que la mujer le responda…_

"_Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí eh?... lo siento lindura pero tú no te vas a ningún lado… nos divertiremos mucho contigo… y tu pequeña jejeje"_

_Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron en shock intento buscar rápidamente una ruta de escape pero para su mala suerte y su cruel destino toda el pelotón había rodeado el lugar… y se podía ver claramente en sus rostro la lujuria y una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro…_

"_Que hacen?, porque hacen esto?, no se supone que nos deben salvar?! Grito la mujer en desesperación pero la respuesta que le darían no la esperaba… y destruyo la única pisca de esperanza que le quedaba a ella…_

"_oh… si tú supieras" Rio oscuramente ese hombre… "nuestras ordenes eran… destruir todo lo que se mueva en este lugar… este vivo o muerto…" en esos momentos soltó una carcajada mientras el resto se acercaba lentamente a la mujer… ella no pudo hacer más e institivamente trajo a su pequeña detrás de ella…_

"_Pero sabes?... nunca nadie nos dijo nada de "divertirnos"…"al terminar esas palabras el hombre ya sonreía de anticipación de lo mucho que se iba a divertir este día…_

"_Deténganse malditos!" El esposo y padre rugió molesto… pero nada podía hacer…_

_Uno de los militares se acercó y lo golpeo en las piernas haciéndolo arrodillar instantáneamente, lo agarro del pelo y lo obligo a mirarlo…_

"_Jooo y que vas a hacerme eh gallito?, piensas obligarme?", todo eso lo menciono en un tono burlón, sabía que él no podía hacer nada… pero como lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba esa sensación de acabar con la esperanza de los imbéciles con los que jugaban antes de comenzar a jugar con sus parejas… si a él le encantaba.. Todavía recordaba aquellos tiempos en el que el hacía lo mismo antes de entrar a la Black Watch, él lo disfrutaba… disfrutaba esas caras… se divertía… pero lo atraparon y su ejecución llego… bueno eso hubiera pasado si Black Wath no hubiera intervenido… pero lo hizo, le ofreció trabajo, dinero… y mucha diversión…_

_Entonces el hombre lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que se incline de dolor… llamo a otros dos y lo sujetaron fuertemente de los hombros… se acercó a la mujer… y la beso enfrente de la mirada de furia del hombre… el planeaba divertirse y lo haría…_

"_Por cierto… ella también participara en nuestra pequeña fiesta jajajaja" Se rio con locura, y aquel hombre vio con impotencia todo lo que paso con su familia… tiempo después, el mismo hombre que hizo eso después de que todos los de pelotón hicieron lo mismo, las mataron en frente de sus ojos… aquellos ojos, los ojos de su familia estaban tojos, rojos de tanto llorar… esos ojos quedaron vacíos… quedaron rotos, ahora solo eran una cascara muerta que recibió un balazo entre las dos cejas…_

_Y el lloro… lloro intensamente, lloro tanto su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, el murió en vida al ver tal escena, murió con su esposa e hija… el ya no podía vivir, su espíritu y mente se quebró…_

"_Bueno bueno bueno, ya me divertí, es hora de que mueras…", terminadas esas palabras un solo disparo se escuchó en la transmisión…_

_Los arcángeles reunidos no podían creer tanta maldad en los humanos, porque hicieron eso?, ellos sinceramente estaban furiosos… no furiosos era un día de campo en comparación a lo que sentían, pero tenían que calmarse ya nada podían hacer… _

_Michael tenía un rostro triste… todos estaban tristes al ver tal cuadro desgarrador… pero sin duda la persona más afectada fue Gabriel… ella se encontró sollozando fuertemente en su puesto, no podía aguantar las lágrimas, no podía, su corazón se sentía destrozado, ella alguien tan amable y bondadosa no podía ver eso sin que su corazón este triste, sin que su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos y así lo hizo…_

**Tiempo actual – Presente **

Gabriel, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente al contarle todo lo que había visto en ese video… su corazón se había destruido, su corazón lloraba tanto o más que ella, ella estaba sumida en la absoluta tristeza, las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus hermosos ojos azules claros que tanto le gustaban, aquellos ojos tenían lágrimas de tristeza, a él también le partía el corazón ver que ella sufra, en este poco tiempo que habían interactuado con ella, el encontró que la amaba… cada vez que el la veía su corazón latía… latía tanto que pensaba que iba a salir de su cuerpo y un sentimiento de felicidad y tranquilidad fluía con el… también sentía que debía protegerla, el evitaría que ella se sienta triste, el evitaría que ella sufra a él le dolía verla sufrir, era peor que le atravesaran el corazón… era peor de todo lo que sentía, le dolía demasiado, él lo entendía, el la amaba, y el aria lo que fuera para hacerla feliz…

Sin pensarlo más el la abrazo susurrándole unas pocas palabras…

"No te preocupes… ya paso… todo está bien, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré Tenshi(Angel)"

**Punto de vista de Gabriel- **

Estaba sumida en la tristeza, mi corazón aullaba de dolor al recordar esa escena… esa pobre familia tuvo que soportar tanto y no podía hacer nada… me sentía tan impotente e inútil, siempre que alguien sufría yo siempre estaba triste, siempre intente interceder por los humanos hacia lo que podía… pero aun así no es suficiente, no puedo ayudarlos a todos, no podía más y rompí… llore y llore ante Brat… no podía intentar ser fuerte… ya no podía más… tenía que expulsar toda esta tristeza… así que seguí llorando, las lágrimas bajaban continuamente en mi rostro por tales recuerdos… pero de pronto me sentí cálida… segura y la tristeza comenzó a desvanecer lentamente… rápidamente me aferra a esa fuente de calor reconfortante que me fue brindada… abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude encontrarlo otra vez… mi ángel humano, me brindaba las fuerzas que necesitaba y escuche unas pocas palabras que entraron en lo más profundo de mi corazón…

"No te preocupes… ya paso… todo está bien, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré Tenshi(Angel)"

Llore más fuerte que antes… pero no estaban llenos de tristeza… estaban mezclados con felicidad, tristeza por aquellos recuerdos dolorosos… pero felicidad porque tenía alguien conmigo… tenia a este hombre, que de repente apareció en mi vida y me ha brindado protección, cariño y me a confortado de todo las tristezas que he pasado… aun cuando el que más ha sufrido era el… no podía hacerlo más… sentí que mi pecho y mi corazón se llenaba cada vez más de un sentimiento que nunca había sentido pero sabía lo que era… era amor… me había enamorado de el… porque?, no lo entiendo aun, él es un humano que no conocía más de una semana y aquí estaba yo, me había enamorado, él era tan cálido y reconfortante, yo sentía que él estaría a mi lado por siempre, que él me cuidaría, me protegería, me brindaría una de sus sinceras y amables sonrisas, me brindaría su amor… compartiría su vida… me amaría…

Tal vez era el destino?... o un capricho de mi Señor?... no lo sé… pero lo entiendo, lo amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el…

Lo abraze con fuerza… sentía que si lo soltaba él se iría de mi lado… aunque era imposible, y un par de pequeñas en forma de susurros salieron de mi boca…

"Gracias… gracias mi precioso Angel humano…"

**Punto de vista Tercera persona-**

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados el uno al otro… Brat simplemente quería que ella se tranquilice pues no soportaba que este triste, él quería que sienta que él no permitiría que nada malo le pase así que apretó más su abrazo intentando por todo sus medios que sienta el calor que él le brindaba, Gabriel… ella estaba calmándose y secretamente disfrutaba del abrazo que le proporcionaba Brat… simplemente era tan reconfortante… y sin saberlo recostó su cabeza en los hombros de el… descansando plácidamente…

Paso más tiempo y ella por fin se había calmado entonces Brat pregunto…

"Estas mejor Gabriel?" Aún estaba preocupado por ella… si seguía así, el evitaría que continúe con ese triste relato… aunque también se retorció de furia al enterarse de lo que esos bastardos habían hecho… pero le resto importancia y se calmó…

"Si… no te preocupes por mi… estoy mejor…" Brat frunció y el ceño y suavemente golpeo la frente con la punta de los dedos, provocando un suave "eep" junto a un pequeño estremecimiento por su cuerpo por haber sido cogida fuera de guardia por aquella broma…

Brat rio entre dientes la reacción avergonzada de Gabriel mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su cara de vergüenza de el… cabe decir que el disfrutaba secretamente de esas reacciones… bueno no tan secretamente, pues había tomado un gusto desde ahora por jugar ese tipo de bromas…

Gabriel frunció el ceño ligeramente aparentando estar molesta… y cruzo los brazos debajo de sus pechos mirando a otro lado y dando un "hmpf" de respuesta… aunque no funciono mucho pues Brat aumento su sonrisa por el fallido intento de Gabriel por ignorarlo… y solo la hacía poner más nerviosa…

"Qué bueno que ya estés mejor… sinceramente una sonrisa va más contigo que esas lagrimas…" mientras menciono esas palabras no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente el rostro enrojecido de Gabriel… que era hermosa…

"Si… gracias…" Un suave murmullo de una Gabriel que estaba mirando al suelo completamente roja salió de entre sus suaves labios… aunque con una gran sonrisa en ella… aunque este nerviosa por las bromas y todo ella era feliz que Brat hacia todo lo posible por animarla… y sinceramente a ella le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía Brat cuando las hacia… aunque las bromas no le gustaban del todo

Ella respiro y decidió seguir contando…

"Después de que terminamos de ver esa… escena…" lo último salió con tristeza, en ese momento Brat tomo su mano suavemente y le sonrió… no pudo sonrojarse… de nuevo y devolvió la sonrisa...

"Decidimos enviar a un grupo de ángeles para que investiguen con un arcángel como líder…"

_**Flash Back – Lugar de la Reunión-**_

_Una vez que la proyección termino y Michael tosió pidiendo atención y comenzó a hablar…_

"_Bien… todo esto fue un poco fuerte… pero tenemos que decidir que aremos, claramente esto no podemos ignorarlo, esto es demasiado peligroso para el mundo…"_

_En esos momentos Rafael hablo…_

"_Porque no solo destruimos la cuidad?"… todos los miraron incrédulamente… y el levanto una ceja de la confusión… dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y dejo su boca como una o y luego rio ligeramente avergonzado…_

"_Si bien es una buena idea… las bajas civiles son demasiado grandes, además nosotros vamos a ayudar, no a provocar más destrozo Gabriel" respondió cansado Michael… el conocía a Rafael y sabía que siempre salía con ideas estúpidas, ya que al ser tan perezoso utiliza como solución lo primero que tiene en la cabeza… pues bien él no quiere pensar demasiado…_

"_Y porque no enviamos un grupo de serafines de reconocimiento para que investiguen lo que ha pasado… y luego pensamos que hacer Michael…" Jofiel hablo sin su hermosa y típica sonrisa… cosa que estremeció un poco a Rafael porque esa sonrisa no fue muy amable para el… por su "idea"…_

"_Si… puede ser una buena idea… pero…" Repentinamente fue cortado por Gabriel que estaba más que decidida por esa idea… ella iba a ayudar a las personas en ese lugar y nadie le iba a impedir eso… ni siquiera su hermano mayor…_

"_Apoyo esa idea Michael… Jofiel… y yo seré quien los guie en esta misión…" todos los presentes abrieron los ojos en shock al escuchar esa noticia… era demasiado peligroso… aunque ella era fuerte… de echo muy fuerte, no por nada la llamaban la mujer más fuerte de los cielos, seguida de cerca por Jofiel_

"_Pe pero Gabriel es peligroso…" intento excusarse Michael, él no quería que nada malo le pase a su hermana, pero sabía que no serviría de nada… ya que ella era bien testaruda… además de que siempre viene un poco de dolor si no permiten lo que ella deseaba_

"_Sin peros, voy a estar bien, soy fuerte lo recuerdan?", respondió con una pizca de arrogancia, si bien era fuerte ella no le daba importancia pero siempre le servía en estos casos, cosa que Michael no pudo evitar, ya que sabía más que nadie que su hermana menor era muy fuerte… él lo había sentido en carne propia, casi muriendo en una pelea de practica_

_El suspiro y acepto "está bien Gabriel pero quiero que tengas cuidado, aún no sabemos nada de lo que pasa en ese lugar y sinceramente tengo un mal resentimiento…" él decía la verdad, él tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar si ella iba a esa misión pero no le dio mucha importancia pues su hermana si se lo proponía podía darle pelea a un Maou(Señor Demonio) si lo deseaba, así que el accedió a la petición de su hermana_

"_Si… no te preocupes, no me pasara nada" ella le sonrió y se disponía a retirarse_

"_Bien en unas horas partirán… ten cuidado"… una vez ella se fue, Michael suspiro de cansancio, a veces su hermana era un dolor de cabeza para él, pero aun así no podía hacer nada eran familia después de todo…_

_**Varias Horas Después- **_

"_Bien… solo necesitamos informarnos que paso en la cuidad, ten cuidado de acuerdo?" pregunto Michael sinceramente preocupado, además de los otros 5 arcángeles que se encontraban para dar la despedía a los integrantes de la misión… aunque esta no iba a salir bien que digamos…_

**Tiempo Presente- **

"Una vez que nos reunimos, nos dispusimos a bajar al mundo humano, por lo que nos tele transportamos a una parte despoblada de la cuidad y el caos reino…" Gabriel ligeramente tembló al recordar el infierno que paso y en el que casi pierde la vida…

_**Flash Back – En alguna parte de la cuidad de Manhattan**_

_Gabriel y un pequeño grupo de no más de veinte ángeles llegaron a un lugar desolado y comenzaron a inspeccionar el perímetro… una vez habían terminado uno de ellos se acercó a Gabriel y dio su informe…_

"_Mi señora todo se ve relativamente normal… no hay nadie en todo este lugar aunque a lo lejos se puede ver una especie de nube roja en el cielo que cubre parte de la cuidad…" Gabriel asintió a sus palabras y procedió a dar la orden para investigar esa nube… desde ese momento sin saberlo había cometido una muy mala idea…_

"_Si señora!" fue el grito unánime de todos los serafines que rápidamente desplegaron sus alas blancas como la luz y Gabriel sus alas doradas y se dirigieron a esa nube roja… pero cuando llegaron paso algo, algo que no les agrado y los puso en estado de shock_

_Su energía mágica poco a poco comenzó a ser drenada lentamente sin que se dieran cuenta, sin que ellos lo supieran eran infectado por el virus que tiempo atrás Alex Mercer había soltado en la estación de trenes y ese mismo virus se estaba tragando todo las reservas de magia… dejándolo nada más que como humanos…_

_Pero ellos todavía no se dieron cuenta y siguieron volando hasta que se toparon con un edificio cubierto por algo extraño, parecía carne llena de sangre pegada a las paredes, se veía realmente grotesco, pero necesitaban muestras así que bajaron y comenzaron a tomarlas hasta que…_

"_**GRRRRROOOAAAAAHHH"**_

_Un ruido de una bestia fue lanzado hacia el cielo mientras uno de los serafines era abatido por algo que parecía un perro gigante todo rojo y horrible, rápidamente lo tiro al suelo desde el cielo en el que estaba volando y comenzó a devorarlo vivo, el intento con todas sus fuerzas una lanza de luz, la creo y la incrusto en la bestia… pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que paso abrió los ojos en shock cuando la lanza se quebró como un cristal al contacto con la piel del monstruo, el cual le gruño y le arranco la cabeza de un mordisco comiéndosela en el proceso, todos los demás serafines estaban preocupados… pero no era el único…_

"_**GROOOOAAAHH"**_

_De repente se escuchó más gruñidos y vieron con terror cuando un grupo grande se abalanzo contra ellos y comenzó la mortandad…_

_Gabriel estaba horrorizada como todos sus súbditos, compañeros y amigos estaban siendo asesinados entonces uno de ellos salto para empalarlas con sus garras, ella instintivamente cerro los ojos y espero el dolor pero no sintió nada… abrió los ojos y vio con horror como uno de los serafines alto al camino para evitar que ella muera empalada por la bestia y rápidamente le grito_

"_Mi señora váyase de aquí… Márchese!"_

_Ella negó con la cabeza con lágrimas que bajaban de su rostro y el serafín grito de nuevo…_

"_Mi señora, por favor… no rechace la oportunidad para vivir que le entregue… por favor no desperdicie mis esfuerzos…" el serafín perdía su voz… cada vez más baja, la vida escapaba de su cuerpo y pronto moriría…_

_Entonces Gabriel corrió… corrió y corrió tanto como pudo, pues sus alas si bien podía desplegarlas no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni la magia para mantenerlas y poder volar, así que hizo lo que menos podía hacer… correr…_

_Ella corría, corrió durante horas hasta que callo rendida… justo en esos momentos escucho una voz a su lado…_

"_Disculpe…" Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró a un hombre con una capucha muy extraña, a simple vista se notaba que era un científico…_

"_Está bien, nosotros le ayudaremos" Él le dio una sonrisa… una sonrisa llena de maldad…_

"_Serás un gran juguete pequeña…" Y ella fue rodeada por un pelotón de la Black Watch… si ese hombre era Ryan Ruiz en científico que mato y consumió Brat cuando salvo a Gabriel_

**Fin del Flash Black – Tiempo Actual Presente-**

"Y así fue como termine ese lugar…" ella respondió con tristeza al recordar todo lo que había pasado e instintivamente abrazo a Brat y escondió su rostro entre el pecho de chico, el solo respondió a su abrazo esperando que se calme…

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo Brat", ella pregunto con desdén y preocupación… "Porque nuestra magia comenzó a desaparecer?, no lo entiendo…"

Brat pensó unos momentos mientras revolvía lentamente los cabellos de Gabriel haciéndola sonreír inconscientemente mientras pensaba… si bien era inteligente, la ayuda de consumir y adquirir los recuerdos y conocimientos de todo lo que consumes también ayuda mucho y pues Brat… prácticamente con el ultimo científico que consumió él tenía el cerebro de uno, por el motivo que le resulto relativamente fácil encontrar el motivo por el cual paso eso…

"Si bien, el Black Light es un virus que se adapta al huésped… entonces podemos decir que el virus consumió su magia tomándola como una defensa natural del cuerpo, por lo que el destruye esa defensa y por resultado destruye también las reservas de magia del portador…"

"Brat… por Black Light te refieres a la nube gigante roja?" pregunto un poco curiosa Gabriel, entonces Brat le dio una sonrisa divertida por esa mirada que ella le daba, pero rápidamente le restó importancia…

"Exacto… y entonces Gabriel que aras?... me refiero regresaras al cielo?" entonces se dio cuenta de la amarga sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Gabriel…

"No… toda mi magia ha desaparecido, ahora no soy más fuerte que un humano… cualquier humano con el conocimiento suficiente o con un arma podría matarme…" Brat frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y respondió de manera directa…

"NO!, nadie te lastimara, está bien?", ella escucho esas palabras y salto desde donde estaba sentada a abrasarlo, pero se resbalo y termino cayendo encima de el… y sin darse cuenta estrello sus labios con los de él, sellándolos en un suave beso que los estremecían… fue un beso ciertamente rápido, sin embargo fue suficiente para ambos… Brat quedo en shock y Gabriel… bueno ella estaba en una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y sumamente feliz, pero al darse cuenta se sonrojo furiosamente por lo que había sucedido y comenzó a pedir perdón como loca…

"Perdón Perdón Perdón, no fue mi intención Bra!" pero fue callada por un beso repentino de Brat sumiéndola en cálido beso que solo demostraba un sentimiento… amor puro, entonces las alas doradas y su hermoso alo dorado se mostraron en su cuerpo abrazándolo y dando un calor reconfortante, atrayéndose mas entre si… las alas de Gabriel lo abrazaban como una especie de manto… un manto divido, directo de un ángel…

Brat se separó lentamente de ella y la acaricio suavemente notando el leve rubor en el rostro de la bella mujer rubia que tenía enfrente de él y le susurro algo a su oído…

"Sabes?, creo que te amo…" acariciando lentamente su rostro mientras la atrajo en un suave abrazo, en el momento que dijo esas palabras las alas de Gabriel lo abrazaron fuertemente dando la sensación de aceptación por parte de ella, pero ella… bueno, ella estaba luchando por no desmayarse mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, pero antes de caer desmayada logro decir unas palabras mientras tenía una sonrisa angelical…

"Yo también… te amo…" y no pudo más y se desmayó… su cerebro estaba ya sobrecargado de tantas emociones… tristeza, vergüenza, amor, estos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes y con el ultimo no pudo más y se desmayó en el abrazo de Brat…

Brato sonrió tranquilamente mientras la llevaba entre sus brazos directo a la cama… una vez que la recostó no pudo quedarla viendo fijamente… era un ángel… bueno técnicamente lo era, aun así… era demasiado hermosa… le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la abrigo con una frazada, escribió una pequeña nota y se fue no antes de decir…

"Estaré de vuelta Tenshi…"

**Ubicación actual – Instalaciones de Gentek**

"Así que tú eres Elizabeth Greene?" Se escuchó una voz profunda en lo que parecía ser un lugar de aislamiento, entre ellas se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, se veía joven, no pasaba de los 25 años, aun así tenía más edad de la que aparentaba, con un pelo castaño largo claro que le llegaba hasta la espalda y unos ojos verde esmeralda muy hermosos, de aproximadamente 1,73 de alto, unos pechos, no tan grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños suaves y firmes, una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas terminadas en un espléndido trasero redondo y carnoso… y ella era madre de Brat Bermer…

"Necesito respuestas" la otra persona era nada menos que Alex Mercer que buscaba respuestas de su pasado… respuestas que por supuesto no oirá y fue mandado a volar mientras ella se iba contoneando de una manera muy sensual su redondo trasero, llego hasta la pared la rompió y desapareció, dejando a un Alex Mercer adolorido y aturdido…

"Pronto nos veremos mi querido hijo… y cuando lo hagamos repoblaremos este mundo como debe ser" una sonrisa muy espeluznante se posó entre los labios de esa mujer… para desaparecer de un momento al otro… Brat Bermer tendría una reunión más tarde que temprano con su madre… y traerá problemas

.

.

.

Y bien, aquí termina este capítulo de Arrebatando el destino, en el próximo veremos… una masacre… si Brat ira a la base donde se encuentra el proyecto Proyecto Tormenta si bien iba a poner todo eso en este capítulo, me dio pereza y sueño, son las 3 am y pues bueno… perdón por tardar tanto, me agrada que mi historia les guste tanto…

Si bien este capítulo se basó más en el romance y de cómo llego Gabriel a este problema… pues bueno ahí lo tienen, si todo va como lo planeo puede que en el próximo capítulo Brat encuentre a su verdadera madre… y pues puede que venga un lemon… aunque no lo sé realmente… ustedes deciden si lo hago o no…

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, sinceramente gracias, esas palabras en los reviews, valen más de lo que aparentan… en serio, si les gusta déjenme un review, si tienen una duda un PM…

Por el capítulo, se centró más en el romance entre Brat y Gabriel, que tal?, bien?, mal?, apesto?, soy genial?, díganmelo todo en un review!

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Sus review son importantes no lo olviden…**


	5. Aguas Turbias y Alianzas Forjadas

Bueno, hola a todos aquí Dantrlan, cómo están?, pues los saludo!, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pues hubo un congreso al cual tuve que asistir, por motivos de la universidad y no había tenía tiempo para escribir ni para pensar nada, y bueno aquí estoy, además que mi inspiración se fue al traste por el estrés del trabajo… en fin

Por cierto en el fic, he hecho unos cambios, no pienso reescribir nada, así que lo que pase será en Flash Back, ahora con las cosas perturbadoras que escribí en el capítulo pasado… olvídenlas, nada de eso va a pasar, en todo caso decidí cambiarlas por algo más interesante jeh, aunque no es el punto en todo esto, por cierto sobre el porcentaje de los capítulos(de todas las series que escriba) tendrá sus detalles y curiosidades en el perfil de mi cuenta, ahí será detallado varias cosas, la historia en sí, los personajes, los poderes y habilidades, como verán hasta ahora solo tiene las garras desbloqueadas pero ahí está explicado a detalle

Cabe decir que Brat será alguien bastante poderoso, pero eso pasara en el transcurso de la historia, será fuerte pero no invencible, me gusta que vaya evolucionando poco a poco, realmente es tedioso cuando un protagonista es tan Fucking Bad Ass al principio de la historia, la mayoría de los casos no saben llevarlo junto al camino de la historia…

Me estoy desviando del tema, porque tan tarde el capítulo?, diré esto, muchos problemas, falta de inspiración y por si fuera poco tuve una pequeña visita a una clínica…

Por cierto en este capítulo se estrena **"Las respuestas para el pueblo"**, aquí responderé a las preguntas que tengan

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas para el Pueblo<strong>

**Maestro Guerrero: **Bueno… pues a tu comentario, pues lo siento si no te has sentido a gusto con mi manera de escribir y lo siento, pues al parecer me centre mucho en los puntos suspensivos, perdón por eso, sobre los ángeles… sobre ellos, sabes?, realmente no me entra en la cabeza que deban tener la misma personalidad, y no se las voy a cambiar, para mí un ángel es como cualquier otra persona, salvo que estas no han cometido pecado, que es lo contrario a nosotros, seres que vivimos en el pecado, así que solo arreglare el problema con mi forma de escribir.

**colocolo4178****: **Tu respuesta… pues nop, sabrás con el tiempo, pero Issei no se infecta con el virus, eso es seguro.

**Inferno999****: **En realidad?, nop, como hemos visto esto pasa en la serie de DxD, pasa con Asia cuando la salva y como resultado se genera un complejo bro-con, con Xenovia que lo quiere matar y luego quiere sus hijos, con Kuroka que es la misma historia, quiere matarlos y luego sus hijos, realmente no es apresurado, es lo normal.

**Roy4****: **Gracias por el consejo lo aprecio mucho

**darksoullonely000****: **No te preocupes!, cambie de decisión con lo de la mama de Brat, pero… es un secreto quien es el padre xD, y perdón por hacerte esperar tanto amigo n.n

**Acqua OfThe Back****: **Sobre lo perturbador, hubo un cambio en los siguientes capítulos lo sabrás!, solo espera jeje

**MDRC97****: **No te preocupes no lo hare.

Y con el rincón de las respuestas empezamos el capítulo, claro no sin antes dar los derechos a los responsables:

* * *

><p>Ni [Prototype] ni High School DxD me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Issei no sería un idiota oppai, ni Mercer fuera un villano cliché en la segunda entrega del juego u.u<p>

Sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos al capítulo!

– Alex Mercer fue detectado en la Base – Persona hablando

– _Ahora que hacemos?, estamos perdidos! – Persona pensando_

– **Red Crown FUEGO A DISCRECION! – **Hablar por teléfono o algún dispositivo de comunicación

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Previamente en <strong>Arrebatando el Destino<strong>

* * *

><p>– <em>Mi señora, Manhattan está en cuarentena y se ha convocado a una reunión.<em>

* * *

><p>– <em>Bien, puedes retirarte.<em>

* * *

><p>– <em>NOOOOOOO<em>

– _AGHHHHH_

* * *

><p>– <em>No te preocupes… ya paso… todo está bien, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré Tenshi(Ángel)<em>

– _Gracias… gracias mi precioso Ángel humano…._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Aguas Turbias y Alianzas Forjadas –<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar Actual – Reino de los Cielos –<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo Actual – Hace 4 horas –<strong>

Actualmente en el Reino de los Cielos comenzaría una reunión importante, la noticia sobre el grupo de ángeles enviado a Manhattan rápidamente en una misión supuestamente sencilla de reconocimiento fue recibida y fue catalogada como un fracaso, pero había un problema muy serio en todo esto y es pues uno de los arcángeles desapareció, fue un impacto para todos, uno de los altos mandos estaba actualmente en ese lugar de guerra y no sabían lo que pasaba, por lo cual se tomó la decisión de convocar a otra reunión en donde se decidiría que camino tomarían.

**Punto de vista de Michael –**

Actualmente me encuentro muy preocupado, pues mi hermana menor Gabriel se ofreció en la misión de reconcomiendo hace unos días, no debí dejar que fuera!, sabía que pasaría algo malo… desde siempre he sido del tipo de personas, aunque en este caso sea "ángeles", que sienten que algo malo iba a pasar, un presagio, pero me confió, ella era fuerte y lo sabía, pero nos confiamos, pensamos que eran simples "humanos" que serían infectados, era algo supuestamente normal, pero no, todo se fue al traste y no hemos tenido noticias sobre Gabriel, ni el escuadrón que fue enviado, espero que no te haya pasado nada Gabriel… espero que estés bien

Sigo perdido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me interrumpe inesperadamente

– Mi señor Michael, actualmente traigo un informe sobre la misión actual en Manhattan…

Regreso de mis pensamientos abriendo los ojos en conmoción, trae noticias?, espero que no haya pasado nada malo, suspiro y me preparo para el informe

– Esta bien, puedes darme el informe Anauel–, rápidamente el asintió y me entrego el informe, aunque tenía una expresión en el rostro muy triste, que habrá pasado?, espero que no sea lo que pienso, espero que Gabriel se encuentre bien

Rápidamente comienzo a leer el informe y no me gusto lo que encontré…

Mientras continuaba leyendo el informe me preocupaba cada vez más, entonces cerré la carpeta y di una orden rápida a Anauel.

– Anauel, llama a todos los altos mandos, tenemos una reunión urgente, estaré esperando en la sala de reuniones– Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se daría la reunión pensando en cómo resolvería este problema.

**Punto de Vista – Tercera Persona**

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora Después –<strong>

* * *

><p>La reunión comenzaría pronto, y poco a poco entraba cada integrante en este crucial momento<p>

Poco a poco comenzaron a entrar los 5 arcángeles líderes del reino de los cielos, cada uno tenía una expresión en su rostro claramente preocupada, sin dudas lo que pasaría pronto decidiría el destino de Manhattan… aunque este esté condenado a la destrucción; y sin que ellos lo supieran, también estaría ligado a los destinos de Brat y Gabriel; muchas cosas cambiarían por esta reunión, esperemos que el cambio sea para bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad – Ubicación Manhattan –<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Con Brat –<strong>

* * *

><p>Bermer se encontraba a punto de salir en busca de la base de los recuerdos del científico y jefe de Black Watch… quería destruirlos, eran basura de la basura, cada vez más odiaba a la Black Watch, ellos no ayudaban en nada por disminuir o siquiera mantener a raya la cuarentena, no!, ellos solo utilizan a las pocas personas como juguetes, infectándolos y estudiándolos como si fueran meras ratas de laboratorio y eso le enfermaba de sobremanera. Ahora su misión, algo importante, que no puede ser olvidado, debe cumplirse, debe destruir ese lugar y no dejar a nadie con vida, así que lo decidió, destruiría ese lugar de la faz de la tierra y a cada uno de las personas que se encuentren dentro sin excepciones, sean personas inocentes, infectados o Black Watch, nadie saldría de ese lugar con vida.<p>

Con ese plan en mente miro por última vez a aquella mujer que yacía recostada en su cama, se acercó a ella y la vio… su hermoso rostro parecía tan calmado, como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho fuera recordado, parecía tan tranquila y el esperaba que aquel trauma que vivió con el tiempo sea olvidado o por lo menos que no le afecte tanto como antes, sin dudas fue algo bastante fuerte, hasta el tenía que admitirlo, al escuchar lo que paso él se había llenado de ira incontrolable y quería despedazar a las personas y los involucrados en esa barbaridad, él lo conseguiría, y limpiaría un poco de basura en este mundo, aunque sea poco la basura debe ir a su lugar y ese sería el destino de estas personas, ellos morirán a manos de Brat.

Brat se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada Gabriel viendo como suavemente respirada tranquila entonces el acerco su cara cerca de la dormida Gabriel y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

– Estaré de regreso pronto Gabriel, me encargare de este problema rápido, lo prometo

Al decir esas palabras su mirada cambio drásticamente, de ser una mirada tan cálida y llena de afecto a una mirada que era gélida como un hielo frio, el más frio que se pueda encontrar, unos gélidos ojos que causarían escalofríos a cualquiera sin importar que esa persona ya hubiera visto la muerte, pues el que vea esa mirada moriría definitivamente.

Entonces sin esperar más camino hacia la puerta fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, camino hasta la salida hasta una la ventana de la sala y tenso las piernas con biomasa aumentando la fuerza de sus piernas de sobremanera, se inclinó y salto con todas sus fuerzas elevándose varios metros en el aire, fácilmente llegando a la altura de un edificio de unos 15 pisos, rápidamente enterró su mano en la pared del edificio mientras subía cada vez más y se impulsó saltando por encima de la terraza aterrizando bruscamente en ella entonces comenzó a revisar los recuerdos de aquellas personas que alguna vez consumió, uno de ellos siendo el Dr. Ryan Ruiz.

* * *

><p><em>Dentro de alguna base militar se encontraba un grupo de científicos realizando experimentos un poco… diferentes<em>

– _AHHHHH – Gritos, gritos eran lo único que se escuchaban pues los experimentos se hacían en humanos a los que se inyectaban el virus, estudiaban la reacción de las personas, si eran buenos resultados los seguían estudiando, sino solo los mataban o esperaban que mueran, entonces los incineraban para evitar problemas mayores, ellos no querían que el virus se extiendan dentro de la base, ya tenían suficiente con la infección en la cuidad como para tener que lidiar con una infección interna por lo que en ese motivo eran muy cuidadosos y aun así no quitaba el hecho que eran unos monstruos al tratar a personas inocentes como conejillos de indias._

– _Bien bien bien, veo que hemos tenido mejores resultados eh?, es genial! – Con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro Ryan Ruiz con hambre de información que era obtenida mientras torturaba a las personas infectadas._

– _TU!_–_ Llamo a uno de los científicos ayudantes – Necesito que tengas todo listo para la próxima operación, probaremos la regeneración celular con la influencia del virus – relamiéndose los labios de gusto al imaginar que reacción tendría el cuerpo, claro además de escuchar unos cuantos gritos de dolor – También trae unas cuantas cepas del virus, debemos de estudiarlo a fondo, así sabremos cómo aprovecharlo al máximo – el científico asintió y se retiró, justo en ese entonces una visita inesperada entro al laboratorio._

– _Bien bien bien, como esta doctor Ruiz, espero buenas noticias sobre el Proyecto Tormenta_

_Aquel hombre misterioso se acercó al cuarto iluminado y entonces se mostró, un hombre alto, con compleción musculosa, color de piel ligeramente bronceada, pero lo que más destacaba de él era la irregularidad del relieve de su piel… ya que parecía en cierta manera fundida, como si le hubiera caído acido en la cara, y ciertamente paso, en una misión 7 años atrás, siendo en ese entonces un Teniente que tenía como cargo vigilar y resguardar una base militar, pero hubo un accidente y acido cayo en su cara… fue una historia interesante y muy contada entre los grupos de Black Watch, ya que un pequeño brote del virus inestable casi fue expuesto en la cuidad… pero eso es una historia para otro día._

– _Cap. Marc Marshall – Rápidamente el Dr. Ruiz saludo al hombre al mando de la base, si bien además de ser una señal de respeto no quería ser baleado por una persona como Marc Marshall… no quería tener una bala incrustada en el culo después de todo, el capitán era bien conocido por su mal genio y su tendencia a asesinar sin ningún motivo_

– _Los resultados de los experimentos y el comportamiento de los pacientes están actuando de una manera estable, hemos logrado manipular al virus para controlarlo parcialmente, el único requisito para controlarlo sería que necesitamos un infectado para esto, el resultado previsto del experimento es desarrollar un líder, comúnmente un cazador, pero con más investigación y experimentación podemos darle el mando a un humano, pero…_

_Rian Ruiz estaba nervioso y un poco confundido por las siguientes palabras, si bien todo lo que había dicho era verdad, había un problema con el huésped humano, el virus tiende a destrozar al humano huésped convirtiéndolo en nada más que un infectado sin ninguna utilidad para los propósitos de la Black Watch, por otro lado si funciona el huésped quedaría infectado a una menor escala que él [Prototype] Alex Mercer, Nombre Código: Zeus y como resultado sería más débil y la tasa de evolución seria lenta comparada con un [Prototype] infectado directamente por el virus_

_El virus era sumamente fascinante, para las personas que tenían el material genético adecuado el virus se adaptaba a él, otorgándole la conciencia sobre los poderes del virus y entregándole todo el control convirtiéndose directamente en un [Prototype], como el caso de Zeus, por otro lado si el huésped no cumplía los requisitos y el materia genético no es lo suficientemente fuerte, el virus lo destruiría completamente convirtiéndolo nada más que un infectado y si tenía suerte convertirlo en un cazador, el problema de todo esto era que pocas personas tenían el material genético adecuado para obtener el control total del virus en el_

– _Pero?, continúe doc, no tenemos tiempo para charlas emotivas ni remordimientos, usted está hasta el cuello en esto, así que espero que no se valla a arrepentir ahora… no cree doc?_

_Una sonrisa espeluznante fue dedicada por parte del capitán y jefe de la base militar nombre código: Tártaro y el cual estaba a cargo del Proyecto Tormenta, un proyecto ciertamente peligroso pero si se manejaba bien daría excelentes resultados a la situación actual y también proporcionaría grandes armas para el país... era un ganar y ganar para todos, controlaban la situación del virus y ganaban una potente arma de guerra._

– _Los resultados son muy factibles… demasiado diría yo, el problema es un huésped que se adapte al virus, tendríamos que hacer pruebas y todos y cada uno de los sujeto de pruebas a acabado como un infectado – El doctor respondió mientras ojeaba un informe de su reciente experimento y los resultados eran los mismos…_

– _Mmmmm – El capitán camino dentro de la sala y vio desde un vidrio a lo alto un grupo de infectados y uno específicamente, que estaba sufriendo el proceso de cambio como infectado dando resultado a un cazador, uno normal si cabía decirlo, con sus garras y la hilera de grotescos dientes en lo que se suponía era el hocico, frunció el ceño y cogió una jeringuilla con el virus y lo examino cuidadosamente_

– _Dime exactamente cómo funciona el proceso de infección el cuerpo? – Pregunto mientras le daba vueltas a la jeringuilla en sus manos, Ryan estaba nervioso si eso llegaba a caer… estarían muertos en un santiamén y no serían más que unos infectados comunes y corrientes, él no quería pasar por la transformación, el vio y estudio como ocurre y el gran sufrimiento que tiene el huésped todo el proceso… y sin dudas es un sufrimiento demasiado horroroso como para querer sentir por sí mismo_

– _Normalmente la infección se genera de varias formas, la principal al contacto con la piel, como paso por primera vez cuando el virus fue liberado en la estación, otra forma, si el huésped es resistente al virus, se infectaría cuando el virus ingresa al sistema del huésped, por una mordida de un infectado y la ultima es ingresando el virus al sistema de manera consiente, inyectándolo directamente al corazón del huésped o a las venas, cuando el virus ingrese al sistema el ara lo normal que es infectar al huésped… – al terminar su explicación abrió los ojos cuando vio a su capitán inyectarse el virus en su corazón y comenzarse a retorcerse del dolor_

– _**ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH**_

_Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en todo la base, aquel hombre el capitán a cargo de la base y a cargo de uno de los proyectos más importantes para la Black Watch, ahora un ser infectado y lleno de dolor y sufrimiento_

_Tanto dolor, para él se sentía que lo licuaron por dentro, su piel se caía en pedazos mientras cada célula era destruida y reconstruida a velocidades impresionantes por el virus y lo peor era que él lo sentía todo… sentía que moría, pero aun así el necesitaba el poder, todo era por el fin y eso justificaba los medios_

_Varios minutos pasaban y el seguía agonizando, hasta que se detuvo en seco, el hombre quedó inerte en el suelo, tirado y sin vida, espasmos en el cuerpo como si fuera un ataque a los nervios, todo dentro de su organismo cambio, ahora era parte del virus y el virus le entrego el control a este hombro_

_Bienaventurado sea el que reciba el poder de Black Light, convirtiendo en dioses a los viles mortales, transformándolos en armas de guerra y muerte, convirtiéndolo en un juez y verdugo para la humanidad, un ser imparable a los ojos humanos y a las muchas criaturas vivientes en este planeta y en las varias dimensiones donde viven las deidades y diferentes seres ajenos a la humanidad, todos desconociendo el terror que es capaz de entregarles y producirles estos seres llamados prototipos, aun siendo potentes o dioses, si llegaban a ser consumidos por uno solo le entregarían ese poder en bandeja de plata, pero para suerte de ellos y mala suerte para el cazador, los dioses no hacen contactos con la humanidad y ciertamente los humanos desconocen completamente de ellos_

_Y así un nuevo elegido por el virus para ser un cazador innato en este mundo, alguien que escala en la cadena alimenticia, sobrevivió al proceso y ahora el Cap Marc Marshall es un dios entre los hombres, ahora él era un prototipo_

_El hombre yacía frente a Ryan Ruiz poniéndolo nervioso, la pregunta era, que iba a hacer ahora?, frente a el murió el capitán, el que estaba al mando del proyecto Tormenta, los pensamientos más normales en esta situación seria __**asesinato**__, entonces uno de los soldados a cargo del proyecto se acercó al capitán para verificar si estaba muerto, pero cuando lo toco…_

_Murió_

_Un tentáculo rápidamente empalo al hombre ingenuo que se acercó a alguien que fue infectado con el virus, y ahora pago su impertinencia, al menos murió rápido, su corazón fue traspasado en una fracción de segundo y algo que parecía a una punta de lanza hecha de metal fue su causa de muerte_

_Pero no quedo así_

_No señor_

_Para el horror de todos y la fascinación del científico loco y demente de información sobre el virus se maravilló con el fascinante evento que se daba en frente de el_

_Aquel hombre, rápidamente comenzó a disolverse en una masa negruzca, parecida a un limo, totalmente horroroso para cualquier persona humana… pero no para él, fascinado por el horroroso acto de canibalismo comenzó a tomar notas como un niño pequeño, una sonrisa divertida y llena de curiosidad apareció en su cara, algo extraño en un adulto y aun así tenía esa expresión_

_Sin dudas algunas este hombre estaba loco, y disfrutaba tomar notas de como el virus actuaba, y ahora este infectado consumía y se alimentaba de una manera tan diferente a los infectados normales, los cuales arrancaban la carne de personas vivas, esto era tan diferente, aún vivo lo consumía, al parecer solo necesitaba contacto con el organismo de su víctima, matándolo en el acto, o como el capitán había hecho… empalarlo y consumirlo desde adentro, recordándole como cazan y se alimentan las arañas, las cuales envolvían a su víctima en su tela y diluían y consumía su presa, muy parecido al brutal acto que desarrollaba cerca_

_Pobre hombre, su vida llego a su fin, su conciencia y su masa corporal alimento al capitán que poco a poco recuperaba su conciencia, el brutal acto y su nuevo instinto eliminaba su capacidad de razonamiento, volviéndolo solo un animal hambriento, un animal hambriento de carne y sangre, un animal un cazador, su nuevo instinto lo gritaba y el aceptaba cada gramo de ese instinto._

_Pero todo llega a su fin, y el momento de euforia insaciable pronto se calmó, teniendo pequeños deslices en su forma de pensar recupero su compostura y encontró algo que podíamos llamarlo…_

_Interesante_

_El ya no era el mismo, se atrevía a decir que su humanidad fue destruida al momento que eligió inyectarse el virus en lo más profundo de sus ser, ya no era un humano y tenía el poder para destruir lo que desee, él tenía el control, aun así no le importaba, era sumiso y seguía las órdenes del comandante, no le importaba claramente, solo lo hacía, eso era un hecho que el ignoraba_

_Ryan Ruiz dejo caer el bolígrafo al ver el cambio en su capitán, abrió los ojos en shock, pero pronto una sonrisa masiva y escalofriante apareció en su boca. Ante él, el capitán ya no tenía brazos, de hecho fueron reemplazados por un algo que parecía tentáculos, los mismos tentáculos que traspasaron y mataron a aquel hombre como si fuera lo más casual del mundo, viéndolo bien era un tentáculo del mismo tamaño de sus brazos, la única diferencia era que podía estirarse, no se sabe cuánto exactamente, pero gracias a la biomasa sería un largo alcance_

_Aquellos brazos, aquellos tentáculos ciertamente mortales y peligrosos, y de alguna manera majestuoso, o al menos para él, fueron proporcionadas por el virus a su portador, era lo más extraño y ciertamente hermoso que haya visto… ese era su pensamiento, cualquier persona normal hubiera pensado que eso era lo más grotesco que habían visto y hubieran corrido por su vida como alma que lleva el diablo, ahora él era otra cosa tomando en cuenta que el ama el virus con todo su corazón y ama investigarlo, era su juego favorito y ese era el motivo justo por el cual a él le encantaba "jugar", con los "voluntarios" en su pequeño proyecto y lo que veía era algo asombroso, hermoso, sublime, algo tan extraño en términos científicos y tan interesante al mismo tiempo, aun así no podía ponerle un dedo encima, porque si lo así… su cabeza rodaría, oh si, morirá y de eso e estaba seguro_

– _Ahhhh – el nuevo ser dio un suspiro de alivio, recupero su conciencia de ese mar de instintos primitivos, nítidos y puro, ahora con la mente despejaba había comprendido que tuvo éxito en su pequeña y osada acción, ahora él tenía el poder, mucho poder y sin dudas eso pondría orgullosos a sus superiores_

– _Bien, pensé que moriría ahí – se rio entre dientes al recordar el sufrimiento que paso, tomándolo como si fuera algo casual y sin importancia, regreso sus brazos a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada, saco un cigarrillo de algún bolsillo de su pantalón y con desdén lo coloco en la boca para luego perezosamente encenderlo con un encendedor que siempre cargaba a la mano, años de fumar lo habían acostumbrado a llevar su siempre confiable encendedor y varios cigarrillos, era una manera de relajarse para el_

– _Ahora ya que probé esto – se trono el cuello de una manera muy extraña tomando en cuenta que se disloco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño la coloco en su lugar y murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones_

– _Bien, encuentra especímenes que se adapten al virus y somételos a la infección – saco un poco de sangre en una jeringa y le dejo en una mesa cercana_

– _Utiliza mi sangre para su infección, con esto tendré parcialmente su control y tú te encargaras de que estén de nuestro lado, si no pasa simplemente mátalos – termino y se retiró de la base sintiéndose en un trance de euforia, le encantaba su nuevo cuerpo y el sentía (aunque solo fue un estúpido pensamiento que claramente podría ser imposible) que podía vencer a esas escorias de Zeus y Pariah_

_Pero al mismo tiempo una lagrima traicionera se escapó de los ojos del hombre, aquel hombre que dejo una cruel y sangrienta imagen de sus actos, él se retiró murmurando unas palabras asegurándose que no caiga en oídos ajenos a los de el_

– _Sofía... Ana, prometo que las salvare cueste lo que me cueste, no dejare que les pase nada, las protegeré aunque me cueste el aliento, solo esperen un poco más_

_Ryan Ruiz de quedo ahí contemplando el nacimiento de una nueva arma y sonrió mientras cogía la jeringa, entonces se rio…._

_Rio como un loco psicópata, o más bien como si alguien hubiera ganado el premio gordo de la lotería y se encontrara en éxtasis… bueno fue más o menos así, solo que Ryan Ruiz tenia pensamientos más oscuros_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Con una mueca de desagrado y el ceño fruncido Brat Bermer regreso de los confines de su conciencia viviendo los recuerdos del científico que alguna vez consumió y ahora él lo sabía, todo esto serian problemas, a él no le preocupaba matar a los bastardos de Black Watch, esos imbéciles se lo merecían, merecían morir en sus manos, o garras, su carne seria suya y tendría el placer de consumir hasta la última gota de sangre adquiriendo maravillosos recuerdos y secretos de esa sucia organización, solo para poder destruirla y no dejar a nadie vivo

– Bien no pensé que esto sería tan complicado – un ligero tono de molestia era añadida inconscientemente a su voz

– Esto ser problemático – suspiro listo para irse directamente a la Base de la Black Watch, él no podía ir e irrumpir y comenzar a destrozar todo, si bien era fuerte él no podía coger a un ejército completo, bueno en este caso un régimen dotado de armas, ciertamente es resistente pero aun así todavía no es lo suficientemente resistente como para coger un misil en estos casos y él no quería morir todavía, tenía muchas cosas que hacer

Entre ellas destruir Blak Watch y de paso consumir unos que otros

Tener una bonita charla con Alex Mercer, una que llevaba golpes y un posible Mercer con unos buenos chichones en la cabeza

Y tercera llevar lejos de tanta masacre a Gabriel… y bueno… sin comentarios con eso

Pensando en ella Brat inconscientemente se ruborizo pero rápidamente se recompuso y adopto una mirada fría y calculadora, su biomasa se retorcía ligeramente esperando su fuente de alimentación… y valla que iba a recibir un gran dote de ella, un régimen militar es claramente exquisito… bueno para su cuerpo a él le da igual eso

Con sus pensamientos restaurados, y alejados de la ciertamente hermosa y despampanante rubia, salto rápidamente y comenzó a correr de un edificio al otro haciendo parkour ocasionalmente

Mientras planeaba a un edificio no se dio cuenta de un circulo de color dorado brillante y cegador se formó alrededor de él, entonces fue tragado por una luz cegadora y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en un cuarto muy extraño

* * *

><p><strong>Ubicación Actual Reino de Kahós – Capital de la Cede del cielo Ossidea –<strong>

* * *

><p>Para Brat Bermer ser interrumpido sin duda era una de las cosas que más molestaba, claro estaban Black Watch, científicos locos idiotas y sin duda irresponsables tontos que se olvidan de sus madres y dejan a la suerte a sus hijos… espera de donde salió eso?<p>

Bueno lo que sea…

Su primera reacción al encontrarse en un lugar ciertamente elegante fue… una cara totalmente muerta, no sabe porque pero no le impresiono en lo más mínimo, vamos, ver zombis, armas mutantes y muerte quita toda la posibilidad de ser sorprendido, por Dios aunque viera una lagartija roja gigante no se sorprendería en lo más mínimo!

Aunque no sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, como también estar rodeado de problemas y…. mujeres, aunque eso no importa… por ahora

Su vista rápidamente se adaptó del flash cegador y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa

Se encontraba en medio de una reunión

Parecía importante, entonces varias preguntas llegaron a su mente

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Y por último; ¿Quién carajos son estas personas?

Entonces se fijó en los detalles

Cada uno de los presentes tenía alas doradas, seis pares de alas para ser exactos

Cabía mencionar que cada uno de ellos tenía un halo dorado coronado encima de sus cabezas

Detalles nada más, detalles sin importancia dijo para sí mismo

Entonces uno de los ángeles, sep ángeles, él sabía que eran ángeles, vamos tener una hermosa ángel con el… aunque la conoció hace unos días… ese pequeño encuentro y desliz de información lo había hecho inmune a casi todas las cosas que le podían pasar y ver y sin duda esta era una de esas, ahora el comenzaba a tener sospechas de que también existían demonios y ángeles caídos… no le sorprendería, había conocido ángeles, estaba en presencia de ellos

Pero ahora era algo que dejo de importarle e inconscientemente llego a una cara de póker

Así que con su voz más monótona y muerta pregunto

– Quienes son ustedes y que hago aquí?

Los ángeles parpadearon un poco a la rápida adaptación y poca importancia que les dio el chico enfrente de ellos, parecía aceptarlo… o más bien parecía que no le importara, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron, entonces hablo Michael

– Joven… Brat es así, o me equivoco? – Michael pregunto un poco curioso a aquel chico, no cualquier humano ignora olímpicamente el hecho de que sean ángeles y este humano lo hizo como si lo hubiera visto todo, aunque tenía que aceptarlo, el suponía que sufrió un trauma por consecuencia del repentino giro de eventos… que lejos estaba en lo que realmente pensaba, cuando Brat tenía pensamientos un poco interesantes los cuales iban desde colgar de los intestinos a los militares e integrantes de Black Watch o darles una muerte rápida

– Ummm… – Brat se sentía incómodo con tantas miradas fijas en él, estando acostumbrado a hacer pedazos a tus enemigos al mirarte por tanto tiempo, y valla que lo miran, más aun cuando quieren incrustarle una bala en la frente… pero ese no es el caso, aunque no lo demostrara estaba incomodo

– Ese sería yo… díganme porque estoy aquí? – pregunto un tanto curioso pues nunca había estado en un lugar así y este lugar gritaba algo muy fuerte, elegancia, este lugar era algo sumamente extraño y atrayente, los acabados sumamente exquisitos, una sala al estilo victoriano con un candelabro hecho de lo que parece ser… oro?, fijándose en el lugar detenidamente esto estaba hecho de oro y plata, todo en armonía y majestuosidad, los asientos y muebles dorados y resplandecientes eran himnotizantes, el no entendía pero sentía como que no debía estar aquí, alguien como él no era digno, no, ningún humano era digno, aun así?, le importaba un pepino y se olvidó de su repentino interés

Los arcángeles se miraban entre como si hablaran telepáticamente, aunque no podía pasar, por más ángeles y poderosos que sean eso simplemente seria violar la privacidad y los ángeles en esos casos eran bastantes respetuosos y… no podían hacerlo aun si quisieran

– Si, te habíamos llamado a este lugar, por una cuestión en si – hablo tranquilamente Michael, aunque este por dentro inquieto tenía que mantener su fachada de noble y orgullo de Arcángel

Inconscientemente Brat quería tener el culo pateado de los que tenía en frente, a él no le gustaban los arrogantes, y quería patearles el culo!

Brat asintió con la cabeza y Michael continuo

– Nosotros aquí presentes somos Arcángeles del reino de Dios, yo soy el Arcángel Michael – se señaló a si mismo

– Él es Uriel – señalo a Uriel que estaba bostezando el solo lo saludo de una manera normal

– Raphael – Señalo a un dormido Raphael que roncaba despreocupadamente como un oso

– Jofiel – la cual al ser mencionada y recibir la penetrante mirada de Brat presento con una sonrisa amable y cálida adornaba con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente y miro hacia otro lado, pero el sonrojo no desaparecía, él lo desestimo rápidamente

– Shamuel – Rápidamente se encontró un Shamuel jugando con una psp portátil mientras tenía una gran sonrisa, ahora se preguntaran porque un ser de miles de años está jugando un video juego, pues la verdad ninguno de sus compañeros tiene la más mínima idea

– Y por último y no menos importante Zadkiel – Brat lo saludo pero solo obtuvo un "hmpf" y murmuraciones sobre problemas con humanos estúpidos y virus estúpidos

– Veras… Brat tenemos un problema, hace un par de días, alrededor de 24 a 27 horas enviamos a uno de nuestros arcángeles" – Brat asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de te?... todos tuvieron gotas en su cabeza al darse cuenta de eso se preguntaban, ¿de dónde saco la taza de té?

– Pero ninguno de ellos regreso y hubo un problema, sería demasiado malo para la facción de los ángeles si un arcángel muere, pero hace un par de horas recibimos un nuevo informe

– Informe? – pregunto Brat repentinamente interesado – que tipo de informe, y que tengo que ver con él?

– Bueno… pues te encuentras en él, se mencionó que tu llevabas a una mujer en brazos? – pregunto Michael entrecerrando los ojos a Brat, este chico no le daba confianza y esa aura oscura alrededor de él lo hacía menos agradable a él, además de esa presencia depredadora, no sabía porque pero no era nada bueno

Ajeno a Michael y varios arcángeles hombres Jofiel tenía un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo, ella no entendía pero el aura que percibía de aquel hombre en frente de ella era tan… atrayente, era tan extraño, sentía que ella debía pertenecerle a él y un ligero escalofrió corrió por su espalda, cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse por completo de él, ella no quería caer, pero aun así se sentía tan… tentador

Aunque ella no lo sabía, de hecho ni el mismo Brat lo sabía el virus al parecer al encontrarse en un estado de inactividad y consumo busco lo único que podía hacer, algo tan primitivo como el mismo hecho de alimentarse y al ser un virus, una existencia tan sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan compleja había entrado en un estado de conservación de su especie, ahora esto normalmente seria división celular o algo por el estilo, pero había evolucionado a un nivel tan alto que ahora era un organismo humano, y la manera de conservar su especie era una sola y solo una manera

Apareamiento con el sexo opuesto

Aun cuando suena tan absurdo era algo esencial en las leyes de la vida, y ese pequeño detalle era tan importante para la supervivencia del virus por lo que Brat inconscientemente soltaba feromonas al ambiente dirigido solo para la especie femenina ahorrándole el problema de tener… situaciones extraños y desagradables en el futuro, convirtiéndolo en un imán para cualquier mujer y eso, incluía a Jofiel, por esa razón ella se sentía tan atraída por él, era algo que se sentía tan natural para ella, era el objetivo del virus, si no estaba cazando o consumiendo estaría buscando reproducirse, es estúpido, pero aun así es algo innegable y por supuesto algo inevitable, solo esperemos que Jofiel no caiga

No, ella tenía que evitarlo, debía haber una manera… no es cierto?

La belleza de pelo morado negó con la cabeza y empujo con fuerza los pensamientos extraños que la golpearon y por suerte pudo eliminarlos… calmándose de inmediato, por ahora…

– Mujer en brazos? – pregunto adoptando una pose pensativa llevando una mano debajo de su mentón mientras apoyaba su brazo con la otra mano

– Oh! – golpeo su mano con la otra – hablas de Gabriel? – Michael asintió molesto por la confianza que tomaba con su querida hermana menor

– bueno pues sí, que puedo decir? – Brat se encogió de hombros, él no se molestaba por contar la verdad, de hecho le importaba un pepino lo que piensen de él, claro que si le buscaban pleito él no se dejaría matar, o por lo menos le cortaría un brazo o dos antes de que eso pase

– Por cierto, que eres de Gabriel? – Pregunto Brat curioso, él podía jurar que Michael era una versión masculina de Gabriel, la forma tranquila de hablar, el aura tranquilizante… le dio un escalofríos al pensar en que si esta persona fuera chica sería una copia de Gabriel, aunque no había forma en el que eso pasara… o sí?

En algún lugar del inframundo cierto Ángel Caído obsesionado con los Sacred Gears estornudo y luego se encogió de hombros continuando su investigación

Segundos después Brat sintió ganas de golpear a cierto ángel caído idiota con tendencias locas respecto a maquinas raras… espera que?, o no importa

Se olvidó de ese sentimiento extraño y repentino para concentrarse en la seria discusión que tenía en frente

– Soy el Arcángel Michael líder de los Ángeles y hermano mayor de Gabriel – respondió con su particular sonrisa

– ummmm… - Brat quedo pensativo mirando fijamente a Michael por un buen rato y Michael comenzó a sentirse inquieto por eso

– Que? – Pregunto Michael molesto y vio una sonrisa muy extraña en Brat

– No, no pasa nada, no se preocupe – concluyo Brat encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto dejando a un Michael muy confundido

– Entonces Brat cuéntanos que paso, y porque tenías en brazos a un ángel contigo?

Brat se quedó pensativo unos minutos, la tensión aumentaba mientras el tiempo pasaba, porque pensaba tanto?, era tan difícil hacerlo?

– Pues veras… me la encontré mientras vagaba por la cuidad justo cuando iba a ser inyectada con el virus Black Light y utilizada como un conejillo de indias – cuando termino de hablar todos abrieron los ojos en estado de Shock, Michael iba a levantarse de su asiento cuando Brat lo interrumpió

– Ella está bien, actualmente está en mi casa descansando, ahora – el rostro de Brat se volvió serio – si van a enviar a alguien para traerla de vuelta, te aconsejo que no lo hagas, el virus al ingresar al organismo destruye las reservas de magia de la víctima y como resultado quedas indefenso ante ataques de cualquier tipo – Brat volvió y se sentó en un puesto vacío de la reunión y veía la expresión seria de los ángeles mientras discutían entre ellos sobre qué decisión tomar

– Por cierto… um… una pequeña información – continuo sacando a los ángeles de su discusión – el virus esta esparcido en toda la cuidad de Manhattan, y cuando una entidad como ustedes entre en contacto con la nube viral, comenzara a perder poco a poco sus reservas mágicas, hasta el punto que se queden sin magia, entonces se volverán tan vulnerables como los humanos y créanme lo que menos quieren es ser indefensos, hay demasiados peligros en esa ciudad y fue suerte o el destino que yo haya salvado a Gabriel

Los líderes de la facción angelical estaban serios y se dieron cuenta que si intentan entrar a la cuidad no podrán hacer nada, solo serían carne de cañón como paso con el anterior escuadrón de reconocimiento, ellos están bajos de personal y perder más ángeles sería muy malo para su situación actual, entonces Michael hablo

– Que es lo que deseas con Gabriel? – Interrogo Michael – Si lo que quieres es hacerle algo pagaras muy caro – gruño, pero solo recibió un bufido divertido por parte de Brat

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo que menos quiero hacer es hacerle daño a ella – Michael abrió los ojos, porque tan protector?, acaso el… no, no puede ser, solo debe ser amabilidad, si eso debe ser

– Entiendo… supongo que nos has despejado nuestras dudas, pero también queríamos pedirte que seas nuestro informante en este problema, si deseas podemos pagarte por tus servicios – En esos momentos le lanzo un pequeño teléfono Samsung Galaxy S6, Brat lo atrapo y lo miro durante unos momentos

– Ese teléfono esta alterado por nuestros científicos y es capaz de recibir llamadas de diferentes dimensiones, en este caso el Reino de los Cielos, también puedes llamar si tienes algún problema o necesitas reportar algo de suma importancia para nosotros – Concluyo Michael con su explicación

– O sea, en teoría quieres que sea tu perro? – Pregunto un poco molesto Brat, una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser utilizado, ya fue utilizado y engañado durante toda su vida, ahora él no quería volver a repetirlo

– No!, no en realidad, solo es una pequeña alianza momentánea, pero si deseas nuestra alianza puede continuar – Termino Michael con una sonrisa, Brat entrecerró los ojos y suspiro

– Lo que sea, ya he tenido suficientes problemas por ahora, está bien con la alianza o lo que quieran, estoy cansado de tanta charla – gruño molesto

– Bien! – Michael dio un aplauso contento de su nuevo aliado potencial, aunque él piensa que es un humano realmente, el solo espera informes de Brat… aunque no sabe realmente quien es, si bien los Ángeles son bastantes sensibles en este tipo de cosas, Brat sigue siendo un humano, solo que muto biológicamente con un virus… no más bien, el nació con el virus, podríamos decir que él también era un virus, pero aun así nació en un cuerpo humano, algo bastante extraño sin dudas algunas

– Ahora Ahora, Brat quieres comer algo? – Pregunto de una manera bastante alegre como si la conversación tan seria de hace unos pequeños instantes no hubiera sido más que una casual brisa que pasaba por el lugar, Brat tuvo una gota al estilo anime por su despreocupación, porque será que los Ángeles son tan despreocupados?, o será porque Michael es demasiado poderoso?, Brat dejo de pensar y se encogió de hombros mentalmente y rápidamente se olvidó de eso

– Em… no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer – Brat se disponía a levantarse de su asiento cuando sintió que alguien lo cogió de hombros y lo sentó, y ese alguien era Jofiel, quien tuvo órdenes de no dejar que Brat se levante de su puesto, Michael no quería que rechacen su "amabilidad", además de que a sus ojos Brat se veía muy tenso y necesitaba descansar un poco, claro que ellos no sabían que el iba a irrumpir en una base militar con toda la intención de matar a cada uno de los desafortunados que se encuentren en ella, y con una persona en especial, cierto Capitán de la base tiene su pase asegurado como aperitivo de Brat

– Oh vamos Brat te ves tenso – Respondió Michael, Brat solo suspiro y acepto a sentarse

Paso un rato y comenzó a sentirse incomodo, como si hubiera un peso en sus hombros, como si alguien no le permitiera mover, giro su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con unos hermosos y oscuros ojos violetas, por unos instantes esa hermosa mirada lo atrapo, levanto una de sus manos y acaricio a aquella poseedora de tales ojos, Jofiel al sentir la mano de Brat salió de todo trance y dejo de escapar un "eep" y rápidamente retrocedió con las mejillas ardiéndole con un intenso rojo, si uno se fijaba bien podría ver como el vapor salía de las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no puede ser verdad o sí?

Por suerte o por pura casualidad Michael entro con un carrito trayendo varios platillos, traía te, galletas, sanduches y mas entonces cogió el carrito y lo empujo hasta que quedo en frente de Brat mientras Michael lo veía con ojos impacientes, Brat solo pudo sufrir del gotón al sentir tanta presión por una simple comida.

Entonces Michael miro a su alrededor, los demás arcángeles, estaban durmiendo (Rafel), peleando (Shamuel y Zadkiel), uno tranquilo como siempre (Uriel), pero era extraño Uriel tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro, entonces siguió la vista y vio a una Jofiel roja, era la primera vez que había visto a Jofiel así, sinceramente él pensó que ella podría estar enferma, se iba acercar hasta que Uriel lo detuvo y le negó con la cabeza, Michael solo lo vio confundido

El día para Jofiel fue bastante normal, como cada día de su inmortal vida, cuantos años serán miles?, millones, no lo sabe, pero este día a diferencia de todos se tocó con algo extraño, ella no entendía porque pero al percibir ese chico, que no aparentaba más de 20 años surgió un sentimiento y un instinto que nunca había sentido en su vida, era como que si el la llamara, pero era un llamado a nivel espiritual, casi sentía que sus almas se unían mientras pasaba más tiempo con él, por un momento ella pensó que iría a caer con tales sentimientos pero se dio cuenta, al pensar en el no pasaba nada, era como si el sistema de Dios aceptaba a Brat como pareja para ella?, un error?, o tal vez el virus se estaba sincronizando con su nuevo huésped y pareja potencial de su portador?, no lo sabía, de hecho nadie lo sabía.

Mientras Brat comía (aunque fuera obligado, de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo le guste o no, él no sabía utilizar magia y solo tenía que esperar que lo envíen de vuelta), su vista se clavó en Jofiel, esa chica le parecía tan extraña, ella era hermosa y él no lo negaba en lo absoluto, su belleza era nada más que segadora, a diferencia de Gabriel que era hermosa y atrayente en el punto que sentía amor, la forma en el que le atraía Jofiel era diferente, más directa, no podía explicarlo bien, era de manera física y espiritualmente, y de cierta manera era algo parecido a lo que sentía por Gabriel

Ajeno a el Jofiel solo se ponía más incómoda debido a la intensa mirada de Brat, solo pudo mirar a otro lado para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de Brat

Habiendo terminado su comida, aunque realmente ahora no necesitaba comer, Brat se levantó y pidió que lo regresen a Manhattan, él tenía la esperanza que lo dejen ir y no lo retengan con más tonterías

– Ahora Michael, ya puedo retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer sabes? – Pidió Brat recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Michael

– Bien supongo que puedes regresar, ya hemos hablado lo que necesitábamos, no olvides contactarnos, aunque no podamos ir ahí no significa que no podemos tomar medidas, debemos saber lo que pase ahí, y confió en que nos ayudaras con esto – Menciono con preocupación recibiendo un "si" de manera aburrida de Brat

– Y Brat… cuida a Gabriel – Michael suplico, entonces Brat le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

– No te preocupes, la protegeré con mi vida

Momentos después Brat desapareció en una luz cegadora de color dorado

* * *

><p><strong>Ubicación Actual Cuidad de Manhattan – Suburbios de Manhattan –<strong>

* * *

><p>Una luz cegadora se apreciaba en un callejón, inundando de luz la oscuridad total de la noche, varias horas habían pasado, Brat no sabía a ciencia cierta pero no era un problema para él, el conocía la ubicación de la base y solo tenía que ingresar a ella, disfrazarse de algún militar lo suficientemente estúpido como para mantenerse lejos de los demás, y entrar, el resto era pan comido o eso era lo que él pensaba, él tendría dolores de cabeza bastante grandes<p>

Con el pensamiento de destruir la base Brat se dispuso a correr, mientras corría comprimió la biomasa en sus piernas y entonces salto, salto tan alto, saltando varios pisos llego al techo de una residencia de tamaño considerable, pero no se quedó ahí, salto a otro edificio y corrió verticalmente en él, destruyendo los vidrios y dejando surcos mientras subía hasta que llego, cuando llego a la cima de dirigió hacia la base

Brat Bermer corría y corría en una carrera, saltando de un edificio a otro, evadiendo exitosamente a los militares y Black Watch, tener una batalla ahora era innecesario y solo perdería su tiempo, el continuo sin fin y así paso el tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que la base estaba cerca, resguardada fuertemente por militares, torretas y lanzamisiles

Los helicópteros sobrevolaban el lugar pendientes a cualquier anomalía, ellos estaban protegiendo esa base, ellos no sabían porque era tan importante, pero sea lo que sea ellos no querían saberlo, ya tenían suficientes con putos muertos vivientes que no se mueren rápido y tienen que desplegar la artillería pesada, ahora ellos harán su trabajo de proteger el lugar

Brat por fin llego una cuadra atrás de la base, los edificios se veían alrededor, ahora solo necesitaba consumir un militar, esta Base será destruida, y él se encargaría de que nadie viva para contarlo

– Es hora de empezar la fiesta –

Dichas esas palabras Brat callo detrás de un militar distraído que se había alejado de los demás para ir a "regar las plantas", pobre, al parecer el destino no le sonrió y sirvió como llave para darle acceso a una de las existencias más crueles de la faz de la tierra

P.A.R.I.A.H había llegado y nadie se interpondría en su camino de destrucción y muerte

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y bien con eso termina el capítulo, pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en él, como mencione tuve varios problemas en mente y eso había pasado, Sobre mi otra serie (para que no la hayan leído se llama <strong>High School DxD: Una vida Diferente<strong>, los invito a que la lean, claro si desean también)

Como vieron el capitulo se centro en lo que se traen entre manos la Black Watch y sin dudas traerán dolores de cabeza para Brat en un futuro, aun cuando entre de lleno DxD Black Watch estará presente, también se a aliado a la facción de los ángeles, se preguntaran porque las demás facciones no entran?, se explicara mas adelante... tal vez

Supongo que es todo por ahora, estaré trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y también en la de Una historia diferente.

Tienen dudas?, pregunten!, tienen sugerencias?, díganlas!, hay algo que estoy haciendo mal?, menciónenlo!, cómo? En un review, si les gusto díganmelo, si estoy equivocado en algo, háganlo también, si solo quieren felicitarme déjenmelo todo en un review

Y recuerden…

**Sus reviews son más importantes de lo que ustedes creen**

Con esto dicho me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
